The Dance of The Chuunin
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and Naruto are all going to the annual chuunin dance... disguised as each other! Sasuke as Naruto, Hinata as Sakura, Sakura as Hinata, and Naruto as Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

The Dance of the Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

It was a quiet day in Konoha, the only noise being the slight, pretty chirping of the birds, which sounded very musical--

"AHEM! GOOD MORNING KONOHA! HERE ARE THE WEEKLY ANNOUNCEMENTS; FIRST OFF, TSUNADE-SAMA IS HOLDING HER USUAL 'DRINKING CONTEST' TONIGHT IN HER OFFICE. THE PRIZE WILL BE A WEEKS WORTH OF SAKE; FREE! SO, ANYONE WILLING TO GO AGAINST HER, IS WELCOMED TO JOIN; SO LONG AS YOU'RE OVER 21. 'KONOHA MARKET' OS HAVING A 'BUY ONE, GET ONE FREE' SALE FOR POPTARTS FROM 6:00 A.m. TO 8:00 P.m." After these announcements, the man droned on and on until he came to one particular announcement that instantly perked up the ears of various chuunin in the village.

"AND, LAST BUT NOT LEAST, WE HAVE DECIDED TO HOLD OUR FIRST ANNUAL "CHUUNIN DANCE". AS THE NAME IMPLYS, ONLY CHUUNIN CAN ATTEND. IT'S THIS SATURDAY NIGHT, IN THE PARK. THE DANCE'S ACTUAL NAME IS "Tsunade's Dance of Romance". THIS DANCE IS MEANT TO GET MORE COUPLES TOGETHER, BECAUSE, ACCORDING TO TSUNADE-SAMA, THIS VILLAGE IS TOO BORING. THAT'S ALL OF THIS WEEKS ANNOUNCEMENTS. BYE!"

'A 'Dance of Romance'?' Hinata Hyuuga thought, as she made her way through the now-busy streets of Konoha, on her way back to her home. 'I wonder... how can I get Naruto-Kun to like me...?'

Suddenly, Hinata came upon Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, who probably just got done with training.

"Aw! Won't you give me a chance? Come on, Sakura! Go to the dance with me!" Naruto yelled.

"No way! The only person I'd ever go with is Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura retorted. "Will you go with me, Sasuke-Kun?"

"...No." Sasuke replied.

"Eh! Please, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in vain, as her teamate just continued to ignore her.

"H-hello..." Hinata said.

"Oh, hey Hinata-Chan!" Naruto replied, smiling. "Hear about the dance?"

"Y-yes, I h-have." Hinata replied. 'Maybe he'll ask me to go with him.'

"Cool! I really, really, want to go with Sakura, but, she said no. Oh well, if I see her there, I'll spend all of my time with her, so It'll be like a date." Naruto explained, to a deflated Hinata.

"I-I see..." Hinata said.

Through their exchange, Sasuke had continued to stare at the white-eyed girl, and this did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

'Does Sasuke have a crush on Hinata!' Sakura thought hysterically. "Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said, trying to pry his eyes off of Hinata. "Sasuke-Kun!" But, it wasn't working.

'No way! He does have a crush on her! How am I supposed to get with him at the party now? How can I be more like Hinata?...Unless I-'

'Oh no. Naruto still likes Sakura. I need to be more like her. How can I do that?...Unless I-'

'Man! Sakura won't go with me 'cuz she likes Sasuke! How can I be like him!...Unless I-'

'Augh! Hinata likes the idiot, even though he's an idiot. How can I be more like the idiot without acting like an idiot!...Unless I-'

'GO TO THE PARTY DRESSED AS MY RIVAL!'

-TO BE CONTINUED-

So, how is it? Good? Bad? Please, review!

Seeya, AlwaysHiei 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dance of The Chuunin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

By: AlwaysHiei

Chapter- 2

Once again, we find our characters in a-not-so-quiet Konoha.

Everyone, chuunin or not, was excitedly chattering away about the upcoming dance. Everyone going was excited for possibly getting with their crush, and everyone not going was excited about what possibly couples would emerge from the dance.

All of the chuunin were busily running around looking for outfits and such to wear.

That includes our four main characters. Except, they were doing so in a little different way the otyher chuunin were.

Hinata didn't have much money, and, she had used what she had on some pink hair dye and green contacts. But, now, the issue of clothing had popped into her head.

'I don't have any more money, so, how can I get some clothes like Sakura's...?' Hinata thought, as she walked through the residental area of Konoha.

Unknown to her, another girl was walking through the same area, thinking the same thing. Sakura, too, had spent all the money she had on blue hair dye and white contacts, which were very hard to find, and relatively expensive. ' Sasuke had better like me after what I spent on those. Now, how can I get some clothing lke Hinata's...?'

"BAM!"

"O-ouch..." Hinata said, as she rubbed the back of her head before looking at what she ran into. What a coincidence. It was Sakura. "S-Sakura-Chan, I'm s-sorry."

"It's my fault, too, Hinata-Chan. Don't worry about it." Sakura replied, as she and Hinata hoisted themselves up and off of the ground.

'That's it!' Hinata and Sakura both thought, as they looked at eachother.

Sakura was the first to speak. " Say, Hinata-Chan. I was wondering something. I know it's weird, but, I need to borrow some of your clothes for... personal reasons."

"P-personal reasons...?" Hinata asked. 'Well, if she let's me borrow some of hers, then it's fine.' "I guess y-you can, so l-long as you let me b-borrow some of y-yours, too." Hinata reasoned with Sakura. "It's f-for personal r-reasons, t-too." Hinata added at Sakura's confused look.

"I see. Allright then, we'll trade. Hey! I know, why don't you come over to my house to spend the night tonight and we'll trade then." Sakura suggested. 'If she comes, I can learn more about her personality, likes, and dislikes. Then, it'll be easier to trick Sasuke.'

Hinata was thinking along the same lines. 'If I go, I can learn more about how she acts and such. It'll help me to trick Naruto.' "O-okay, Sakura. I'll g-go to y-your house around s-six. See you then."

Sasuke was having some money problems, too. His clan was rich, yes. But, he couldn't claim the money as his until he was eighteen. So, for now he was stuck living off of mission money.

And, unfortunately, he spent all he had left on blond hair dye and blue contacts.

But, he couldn't afford an orange outfit.

So, he was going to ask Naruto to borrow some.

Naruto never really had any money, and, he had just blown all he had on ramen, CHEAP black hair dye, and, black contacts.

Now, he couldn't afford a simple blue t-shirt and simple white shorts.

So, he was going to ask Sasuke to borrow some.

'There he is now.' Sasuke thought when he saw Naruto approaching him.

"Sasuke! I came to ask for something." Naruto said. " I wanna borrow some of your clothes, for the dance!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"So Sakura-Chan'll like me!" Naruto yelled. "So, can I!"

"...Only If I can borrow some of your orange clothes." Sasuke replied.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously. "You hate orange!"

"So I can always remember how annoying you are. Now, Deal or no deal, Naruto?" Sasuke replied, irritatedly.

"Fine!" Naruto agreed. "You go get your dumb clothes, and I'll go get my cool ones! Meet back here!" Naruto explained before he and Sasuke quickly flitted back to their homes, before returning in a matter of seconds, clothing in hands.

"Here." Sasuke said, as he handed the shirt and shorts to Naruto.

"Here!" Naruto said as he handed the orange jumpsuit to Sasuke.

DING DONG

Sakura heard, as she was in her room going through her clothes. 'It must be Hinata!' "COMING!" Sakura yelled as she dashed downstairs to the door.

"H-hello, Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan. Come on in!" Sakura replied, backing away in order to let Hinata enter.

Once they made their to Sakura's bedroom, Hinata took the time to look around.

It was a little weird, In Hinata's opinion.

First off, the walls were covered with pictures of Sasuke. There were hundreds of them.

'Is she a stalker!' Hinata thought urgently.

There was a pink bookcase, which had many books and magazines about "How to get somebody to like you" and such.

There was a blue and pink scrapbook on Sakura's pink desk that was entitled "Sakura and Sasuke: A Lifetime Together", along with what seemed to be at least 20 hand-drawn pictures of Sasuke, and an extremely thick folder that said on the cover: "Sasuke".

On the red and pink bedspread, there was a Sasuke-Plushie.

'So much Sasuke... I'm getting dizzy...'

"Hinata-Chan! Please, put your stuff down over there." Sakura said.

"O-okay." Hinata replied. "Oh! S-Sakura-Chan, Here's the c-clothes."

"Thanks. These'll be a big help with Sasuke." Sakura exclaimed.

"S-Sasuke-San?" Hinata asked, confused. 'What about Sasuke?'

"Y-yeah... He's, uh, asked me to get some clothes like these, because, he,um..." Sakura was at a loss for words.

"...Sasuke-San's a crossdresser?" Hinata suggested.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! THAT'S SO GROSS! HE'S JUST TRYING TO RESEARCH WOMENS CLOTHING, IS ALL!" Sakura insisted, completely grossed out.

"So he can crossdress more convincingly?" Hinata kindly suggested.

"NO! It's just because Kakashi-Sensei told him to write a report." Sakura explained.

"So Kakashi-Sensei can cross-dress?"

"NO!"

meanwhile, At Tsunades Drinking Contest.

"Achoo!" Kakashi yelled as he watched the remaining contestants try and defeat the undefeatable hokage at drinking.

Back at Sakura's.

"So, Kakashi-Sensei was sent on a mission by the hokage to do this report, and, he told Sasuke-San to do so?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Glad we cleared that up." Sakura replied, with a sigh of relief. 'Almost gave myself away, there.' "Oh, here's the clothes you asked for Hinata."

"Thank you." Hinata replied, taking the outfit from her friend/rival.

"Well then ,Hinata-Chan. Want to paint eachothers nails?" Sakura suggested, taking out some green and blue nail polish from her desk drawer. "You want blue, right?" Sakura asked, remembering how Hinata's nails were always blue.

"Um, if i-it's okay, can I u-use green l-like you u-usually do?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Um, okay. I'll use blue." Sakura agreed.

After they painted nails and forced some information from eachother like their favorite foods and such, they moved on to doing there hair. Then, their make-up.

They both noticed, though, that the other kept doing what they'd usually do while they did what their rival would usually do.

"Bye, Hinata-Chan!" Sakura called to the leaving Hyuuga.

"Bye, Sakura-Chan." Hinata replied. She had managed to lose her stutter over the night, she needed to, if she was going to be like Sakura.

With Sasuke

"I can't believe I'm going to the dance in this orange thing." Sasuke commented.

With Naruto

"I can't believe I'm going to the dance in these dumb, boring clothes that SASUKE always wears!" Naruto yelled.

With Sakura

"I can't believe I'm going to the dance in these super baggy, unattractive clothes..." Sakura whined.

With Hinata

"I can't believe I'm going to the dance in these tight, rather revealing clothes." Hinata sighed.

PLEASE, REVIEW!

Thanks for all of the reviews I've gotten. Now, I want more!

Please, tell me what you think.

By the way! HARVESTMOONFAN24! I've already finished writing a more detailed "Opposite Opinions", it's much more elabortate.

I'll post it separately very soon.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	3. Chapter 3

The Dance of The Chuunin- Chapter 3

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter-3

Over the week before the dance, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura had all been busily perfecting their disguises.

Sakura was learning to act shy, and, to not always speak her mind.

Hinata was learning to act more open, never stutter, and almost always speak her mind.

Naruto was learning to act calm and cool, and, to not get excited over anything; Especially ramen. He was also trying to get into the habit of insulting himself, rather than Sasuke, all the time.

Sasuke was learning to act more open, get excited over stupid things, be annoying, eat ramen for every single meal, and insult himself, rather than Naruto, all the time.

Today was the day of the dance, and, it meant actually wearing their full disguises.

First, they all had to dye their hair. None of the four looked forward to this.

Sakura loved her pink hair, after all, pink was her favorite color. She didn't want blue hair; it wasn't cheerful or noticeable enough!

Hinata loved her blue hair; it was her favorite color, and, it wasn't that noticeable compared to pink. She didn't want pink hair; it attracted too much attention!

Naruto loved his blond hair. It was like the sun, and, even better, Sasuke didn't like it. He didn't want black hair; It was too dreary!

Sasuke loved his black hair. It wasn't bright, and, even better, Naruto didn't like it. He didn't want blond hair; It was too cheerful!

None the less, the four went through with dying it.

'Sasuke had better like me now!' Sakura thought, as she was about to look into her mirror at herself.

'This dye had better come out in a day like the label says. Or else that store-owner would get beat up for lying to me!' Hinata thought angrily, as she was about to peek at herself in her mirror.

'AUGH! WHEN SAKURA FALLS FOR ME, SHE BETTER TAKE A LIKING FOR BLOND HAIR!' Naruto thought as he was about to look at himself in his mirror.

'If I look stupid, I'm am definitely beating the idiot up- For making Hinata like him!' Sasuke thought as he walked towards the mirror to look at his new hair-color.

'...I LOOK NOTHING LIKE HINATA/SAKURA/SASUKE/NARUTO! I JUST LOOK LIKE MYSELF WITH BLUE/PINK/BLACK/BLOND HAIR!' They all thought at the same time. "ACHOOO!" They all also sneezed at the same time. 'Allright, calm down, calm down. Maybe if I restyle my hair a bit and put on the clothes and contacts, I 'll look more like Hinata/Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto.' They all, once again, thought.

And so, Sakura put some bobby pins in her hair to make it look a bit shorter, did her best to hide her forhead some, and put on her white contacts.

Hinata tried to straighten her hair some, to make it a bit longer, parted her bangs some, and put on her green contacts.

Naruto moved his spikes a little back, tried to get some bangs out of his short hair, and put on the black contacts.

Sasuke spiked his hair more in the front, tried to at least shorten his bangs, and put on his blue contacts.

After making these preparations, they all looked into their mirrors at the same time, and thought, 'MY DISGUISE IS PERFECT!Now, to test it out on other people!'

With this same thought in mind, the four all set out to go find their friends.

As Sakura was walking to Yamanake Flower Shop, she was getting a lot of weird stares. 'I guess Hinata always get stared at.'

Once inside her friends store, she walked to the back.

"H-hey, I-I-Ino-S-San!" Sakura called, purposely stuttering.

"...Sakura...? Why is your hair blue? Why are your eyes white? Since when do you stutter and call me "Ino-San"...?" Ino asked, very confused.

"I-I'm not S-Sakura-Chan, I-Ino-S-San. I-I'm H-Hinata." Sakura explained.

"No, you're not..." Ino replied, slowly. "Oh! I get it. You're just joking with me, huh, Sakura! That was pretty good! You really got me confused there!"

"S-Sakura? J-joking? I-I don't think s-s-s-s-s-so." Sakura defended.

"Whatever, Sakura! That was great! But, seriously, I'd love to chat and all, but I've gotta get t work. See you at the dance!" Ino said, as she ran off. "Oh, that cwas great!"

Hinata wasn't having much luck either. And She didn't even get out of the house yet!

"Neji-San, I said, I was just visiting Hinata-Chan. Why don't you believe me?" Hinata said, desprate to get out of her cousins presence. He was very intimidating, and, it was too hard for her to not stutter around him.

"Hinata. Quit joking around. You need to go get that dye out of your hair, and those contacts out of yours eyes. Your father will be very angry if he saw you like this." Neji insisted. "Besides, the dance is tonight. Your father told me to make sure you got there, and, I need to meet Ino, too."

"You don't know my father." Hinata pushed. "I really gotta go, Neji-San. I need to be ready for the dance in time, and, you're not helping me. Besides, Hinata-Chan told me to tell you that she was going early, and that you didn't need to worry about her. So, Bye, Neji-San!" Hinata yelled the last part as she dashed out the gates of the Hyuuga compound, on her way to the dance.

"Iruka-Sensei. I need to go to the dance. I was not the one who graffitied your house. It was probably the, er, idiot." Naruto insisted to Iruka who was very angry.

"I know it was you, Naruto! Quit joking around. Why are you wearing black hair dye and black contacts, anyways? Are you planning some joke for the dance?" Iruka replied, eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

"Do not refer to me as "Naruto". He is an idiot, and, a I am the Great Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said. "With that said, move."

"Quit it with the "Sasuke" thing, Naruto! I know it's you, and, you're going to clean this mess up right--" Iruka was cut off by Naruto flitting away in the direction of the park.

"Sasuke-Kun! WHY? WHY DID TYOU RUIN YOUR HAIR WITH THAT DYE! AND, THOSE CONTACTS!" A fangirl screamed.

"PLEASE, GO BACK TO HOW YOU WERE!" Another yelled, dramatically.

"OH, SASUKE-KUN! GO BACK; FOR ME!" Another screeched.

"I-I'm not Sasuke. I'm Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, and, for emphasis, added, "BELIEVE IT!"

"NO! I'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT! I SIMPLY CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'VE GONE INSANE!" Another random fangirl screamed.

"And, I'll be H-hokage one day!" Sasuke tried again.

"PLEASE, SASUKE-KUN! COME BACK TO ME!"

'Oh, forget it!' Sasuke thought, as he flitted off to the dance.

And so, the four found themselves at the park, each in front of a different entrance, all of them thinking. 'Hopefully Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura/Hinata won't be able to call my disguise in the dark!'

TO BE CONTINUED

So, how is it? PLEASE REVIEW! And, thanks for all of the reviews I've gotten so far!

So far, I've updated this story very quickly, but, don't expect me to always do this.

Thanks for reading this so far, and, I hope you all continue to do so! Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	4. Chapter 4

The Dance of The Chuunin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

By: AlwaysHiei

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Just so everyone knows, the name in the parenthese is the persons "Disguises" names, and, their actual names will be in front of it.

FOR EXAMPLE: For the actual Hinata, it'll say: Hinata (Sakura). Sakura: Sakura (Hinata). Naruto (Sasuke). Sasuke (Naruto)

Chapter- 4

"Well, here it goes. Hopefully, when I leave here, it'll be with Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura/Hinata." They all said, before entering the dance.

Luckily, it was dark, so, their disguises weren't as easily called.

Sakura (Hinata) swiftly made her way through the park, in search of Sasuke (Naruto). 'What if he didn't come? I mean, he doesn't seem like the dancing kind of person...' Sakura (Hinata) thought. 'No! I can't give up! I haven't died my hair blue, changed my personality, put on white contacts, and Embarrassed myself in front of Ino for nothing!'

Naruto (Sasuke) was also going through the crowd, looking for Sakura (Hinata). 'I know she came! She had to of. She'd never give up a chance with Sasuke, however slim the chance is.' As Naruto (Sasuke) was thinking this, he was unknowingly spotted by Sakura (Hinata).

'Ah! It's Sasuke! He came!' Sakura (Hinata) thought as she ran over to Naruto (Sasuke).

"S-Sasuke-Kun. It's n-n-nice to see y-you!" Sakura (Hinata) said from behind Naruto (Sasuke).

"Huh? Oh! Hey, Hinata-San." Naruto (Sasuke) replied. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I-I guess. I j-j-just got h-here." Sakura (Hinata) explained. 'All right, then. I guess I'll make my actual self look good, and I'll make sure that the fact that Hinata likes Naruto is NAILED into his brain.' "H-have you s-seen, N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Huh? No, I-I haven't, but, Why?" Naruto (Sasuke) asked, a little confused. 'Why's Hinata looking for me?'

"Oh, W-well, I a-actually o-only came t-too hopefully s-see him." Sakura (Hinata) replied. "He a-actually c-convinced me t-to come, and, s-said I'd d-dance with him."

"What? I never said--I mean, uh, the idiot never said that." Naruto (Sasuke) insisted. 'I'd remember something like that, wouldn't I?'

"H-how would y-you know that, S-Sasuke-San?" Sakura (Hinata) asked, a little suspicious.

"Because, H-he would've, um, told me. We always tell each other that kind of thing." Naruto (Sasuke) explained. 'Almost blew my cover!'

"R-really? I d-didn't know y-you were that c-close. I knew you w-were best f-friends, but, not r-really c-close to the p-point of t-telling each other s-secrets and s-such." Sakura (Hinata) replied, a little surprised. She didn't know they told each other EVERYTHING.

"Yeah, Surprising, huh?" Naruto (Sasuke) said, lamely. "So, uh, why don't we sit down?"

"Um, s-sure." Sakura (Hinata) affirmed, as she sat at a small table with Naruto (Sasuke).

Hinata (Sakura) was currently walking around, looking for Naruto (Sasuke). 'Where could he be? I know he came! I JUST know it!' Hinata (Sakura) thought urgently.

Sasuke (Naruto) was also walking around, in search of Hinata (Sakura). 'Maybe she didn't come. She IS a really shy person, after all. She might've been too embarrassed to actually dance.'

As Sasuke (Naruto) was lost in thought, Hinata (Sakura) happened to spot him walking about.

"Ah! Naruto-Kun!" Hinata (Sakura) called after the Uchiha, who was forced to stop for the sake of keeping his cover.

"Ah! Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke (Naruto) called back, as he was waiting for her to catch up with him. "I'm glad you came."

"Yes. I'm glad you came, too." Hinata (Sakura) replied. "Have you seen Sasuke-Kun?"

"No, why? Can't you stay with me, Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke (Naruto) asked, a little embarrassed. 'This is all for Hinata!'

"But, Sasuke-Kun..." Hinata (Sakura) said, a little uncertain. She was planning to put a good word in for herself and make sure he knew Sakura (Hinata) like Sasuke (Naruto), but, she couldn't say no to his pouting face. He was just so darned cute to her. "Oh, all right, Naruto-Kun. How about one dance?"

"Of course, Sakura-Chan!"

"Say, Hinata. Why don't you dance with me, while we wait for Naruto?" Naruto (Sasuke) suggested, holding out his hand.

"Oh, o-okay." Sakura (Hinata) replied, accepting his hand and walking with him to the dance floor.

'Since I promised her, one dance couldn't hurt. Besides, it'll help me with Sakura.' Naruto (Sasuke) thought as a he and Sakura (Hinata) danced to a fast-song.

'This'll help me with Hinata, so, it's okay.' Sasuke (Naruto) thought as he danced with Hinata (Sakura).

'Oh, Sasuke... I'm seriously dancing with Sasuke. Too bad I look like Hinata, but, this'll do.' Sakura (Hinata) thought happily.

'Ah, I'm dancing with Naruto-Kun. Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint!' Hinata (Sakura) thought frantically, as she happily danced with Sasuke (Naruto).

After the quick song was over, a slow one was played, and, the four quickly left the dance-floor.

"Well, Sakura. I'm gonna go find Hinata, so, seeya!" Sasuke (Naruto) said, as he left Hinata (Sakura), who proceeded to find Sasuke (Naruto). She needed to make sure Naruto (Sasuke) knew that Sasuke (Naruto) and Sakura (Hinata) were together.

"Bye, Hinata." Naruto (Sasuke) said, overdramatically, as he left to go find Sakura (Hinata). Sakura (Hinata) then proceeded to find Naruto (Sasuke).

This time, Sasuke (Naruto) found Sakura (Hinata) first.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Sasuke (Naruto) yelled loudly at the artificially blue-haired girl in front of him.

"Oh, N-Naruto-Kun!" Sakura (Hinata) said, as she turned around to look at him. "H-How are y-you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Sasuke replied. He had to find 'Hinata' in order to make sure that she knew that Naruto (Sasuke) loved Sakura (Hinata), not Hinata (Sakura). "Have you seen Sakura-Chan? I was planning on spending tonight with her."

"No, I-I haven't. N-Naruto-Kun, would y-you like t-to dance?" Sakura (Hinata) blurted out. She wasn't in the mood for wasting time right now; she wanted to be with Sasuke (Naruto) as soon as possible.

Sasuke (Naruto) couldn't help it, He HAD to say yes. "Um, okay. Just once, though."

With this said, they went to the dance floor for another fast-paced song.

This time, it was Naruto (Sasuke) who found Hinata (Sakura).

"Sakura!" Naruto (Sasuke) called as he approached Hinata (Sakura).

"Sasuke-Kun!" Hinata (Sakura) replied, with fake enthusiasm.

"So, have you seen Hinata?" Naruto (Sasuke) asked.

"Um, no, I haven't." Hinata (Sakura) replied, really confused. 'Why's Sasuke looking for me?'

"Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted to dance; with HER." Naruto explained. He was trying to make Sakura (Hinata) realize Sasuke (Naruto) didn't like her, and that she should let him go.

"Oh, really. Since she's not here, why not dance with me?" Hinata (Sakura) suggested.

"Well, okay." Naruto (Sasuke) accepted the offer. One dance couldn't hurt, could it?

As they danced together, Ino and Neji happened to dance between the two 'Couples'; Naruto (Sasuke) and Hinata (Sakura), Sasuke (Naruto) and Sakura (Hinata). They were the only people keeping all of their plans from being foiled.

"Oh, Hey, Sakura!" Ino called to the actual Sakura (Hinata), who ignored her. Instead, Hinata (Sakura) answered her.

"Hello, Ino, Um, pig?" Hinata (Sakura) replied, a little unsure of what to say.

"Since when did you start insulting Ino, Hinata?" Neji asked, shocked.

"I-I didn't." Sakura (Hinata) replied. She and Sasuke (Naruto) couldn't hear Hinata (Sakura) and Naruto (Sasuke), and, it went vice-versa for them, too.

"I KNOW, you didn't, Sakura-San. I was talking to my cousin." Neji replied, sarcastically.

"Where's your cousin?" Naruto (Sasuke) asked.

"She's dancing with you, idiot." Neji said.

"Um, I'm not related to you, Neji-San."

"Who are you calling an idiot, Neji?" Sasuke (Naruto) asked.

"My cousins 'Date'." Neji explained.

"Me, you mean?" Sasuke (Naruto) asked.

"No. I mean my cousins date." Neji insisted.

"I am your cousin's date!" Sasuke (Naruto), too, insisted.

"Y-Yes, Neji-Nii-San. H-He's with m-me r-right now." Sakura (Hinata) affirmed.

"I don't particularly CARE who you're with, Sakura-San." Neji replied.

"Hey! I care, Neji! She's my best friend." Ino defended.

"If you don't care, then why do you keep bringing it up?" Hinata (Sakura) retorted.

"Because you're my cousin and I DO care." Neji explained.

"If y-you do c-care, then why d-did you j-just s-say you d-didn't?" Sakura (Hinata) asked, getting suspicious.

"Because I don't care about your date, Sakura-San." Neji said.

"If you don't care, then, why did you say you did?" Hinata (Sakura) asked, getting suspicious.

"Because--oh, never mind! The songs over!" Neji yelled, very irritated.

"Let's go get something to drink, Neji!" Ino suggested, as she and he made their way off of the dance floor, Hinata and Naruto in front of them, Sasuke and Sakura going the other way.

"Is Hinata's cousin insane, or what?" Naruto (Sasuke) commented.

"Yeah, he's definitely weird!" Hinata (Sakura) agreed. 'More like extra sharp!'

"Well, I need to go find Hinata now. Bye, Sakura!" Naruto (Sasuke) called as he ran off.

"Jeeze, your cousin's weird, Hinata! I mean, he must hear voices or something." Sasuke (Naruto) commented.

"Y-yeah, b-but he protects m-me and a-all." Sakura (Hinata) defended.

"Yeah, that's cool. But, I gotta go find Sakura now. Bye!" Sasuke (Naruto) called as he ran off.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sheesh! This is confusing When I have to write it! Oh well, it's worth it. I'm updating so soon simply because I was, and am, ecstatic about the amount of reviews I've received in such a short amount of time.

Thanks for the many reviews, and, I encourage you all to please review again.

About the whole "They could just use jutsu's" thing. It's funnier this way I think. So, let's just say that they didn't want to use up chakra all night. That's my excuse.

I won't be updating quite this often, because, weekends don't last forever and it's easiest for me then. Sorry!

Once again, please, review!

ALL READERS! I NEED SOME ASSISTANCE! And, some votes!

First off, anyone have any suggestions as to how I might make this less confusing for my readers? It's seems to be hard to read.

And, as for votes, anyone want a particular pairing in the story? So long as it does NOT involve Sakura/Hinata/Sasuke/Naruto/Ino/Neji.

It'll probably be first come, first serve. Unless, I happen to like another pairing better.

So, review your suggestions/votes in.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	5. Chapter 5

The Dance of The Chuunin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

By: AlwaysHiei

Chapter-5

AUTHOR NOTE (IMPORTANT): Before you read this chapter, Please, read this. I have attempted to make this less confusing by putting the persons disguises name in parenthese after the persons actual name.

EXAMPLE: For Hinata, it will say: Hinata (Sakura). For Sakura it'll say, Sakura (Hinata), Naruto it'll say, Naruto (Sasuke) and then Sasuke (Naruto.  
I hope that it helps. If it does, then, tell me in a review, so I'll keep it up.  
Thanks, HarvestMoonFan24 for the idea!  
Now, on with the story!

Chapter-5

'I really need to avoid Ino and Neji.' Hinata (Sakura) thought, as she walked about, wondering how she should continue with her pursuit of Naruto. As she did this, she accidentally ran into Rock Lee.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lee." Hinata (Sakura) said while bowing.

"That's quite all right, er..." Lee began, but, he couldn't tell who it was. 'This person LOOKS like Sakura, but, she also looks like Neji's cousin, Hinata... Hm... Oh! I know who it must be!' "Hinakura-San!"

"Um, what?" Hinata (Sakura) asked, confused. Who the heck was 'Hinakura'?

"I said, Hinakura-San!" Lee explained. "Your name!"

"Uh..." Hinata (Sakura) was confused as to what she should say. Her plan was to act like Sakura, but, people didn't really believe her disguise. 'Should I let him think that I'm "Hinakura"?'

Before she could answer, Kiba and Tenten approached.

"Hey, Lee!" Tenten called as she walked with Kiba to the duo.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba called to his teammate.

Hinata (Sakura) immediately noticed that they were holding hands.

"Hello, Tenten, Kiba-San! Are the two of you enjoying your youthful date?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." Tenten replied. "Um... Hinata..? Why's your hair pink"  
"Why are you wearing contacts?" Kiba asked.

"What ARE you tow talking about?" Lee interrupted. "I do not see Hinata-San anywhere! This is Hinakura-San!"

"Right, Lee." Tenten replied, rolling her eyes before turning back to Hinata (Sakura). "So? Why's it pink?"

Hinata (Sakura) opted for keeping her disguise. "I was born this way."

"Not that I ever saw you as a baby, Hinata, but, I seriously doubt that. I mean, A HYUUGA with PINK hair? NATURAL pink hair? That'd be hilarious!" Kiba replied.

"I'm not a Hyuuga." Hinata (Sakura) defended. "My last name's 'Haruno'."

"RRiigghhhttt, Hinata, right." Tenten said, laughing. "Are you planning a joke on your family or something?"

"No, of course not!" Hinata (Sakura) replied. "Please, quit calling be Hinata!"

"You're related to Sakura-Chan?" Lee suddenly asked. "That's wonderful! You're so lucky, Hinakura-San! Someday, we'll be related too. I'm going to marry Sakura when we're older"  
"Speaking of Sakura, I think I see her right over there, Lee. Go ask for a dance." Kiba lied, pointing in a random direction.

"Is she really there?" Lee asked as he quickly scanned the crowd. "I don't see her, but, I'll take your word it!"

And, with that, Lee dashed off to find any sign of pink hair.  
"So, seriously, Hinata. Why are you trying to act like Hinata?" Tenten asked, seriously.  
'I guess there's no choice. I have to tell them.' Hinata (Sakura) thought, defeated. "You see, guys, Well... The reason that I'm dressed like this is because... I've always secretly wanted... to have pink hair." 'More like, NEVER wanted!'

"... Why?" Tenten asked.

"Because, pink is such a wonderful color." Hinata (Sakura) explained. 'Not.'

"Then why do you always say that you hate it?" Kiba asked.

"Because, I always felt embarrassed." Hinata (Sakura) confessed. ▒Yeah, right!'

"Oh, okay." Tenten sortive accepted Hinata's (Sakura) answer. "I mean, It's just a surprise. You've never really worn pink, and, Neji and Kiba say that you always say how much you dislike the color."

"Yeah, but, It's fine that you never meant it." Kiba said.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, you two should go dance together." Hinata (Sakura) said as she pushed the couple onto the dance floor.

Once she thought the two were dancing, she quickly left the area.  
'I definitely need to avoid Ino, and Neji!' Sakura (Hinata) as she wandered around the dance area. While she did this, she accidentally ran in Gai, who was one of the dances chaperones.

"Oh, s-s-sorry!" Sakura (Hinata) said as she got up.

"It's fine, it's fine! I'm glad neither of us are hurt, um..." Gai was saying. 'Who is this? It sortive looks like Hinata-San, but, also like Lee's girlfriend Sakura... Hm. Oh, I know it must be-' "I'm going to guess that your name is Hanabi-San!"

'What? How in the world did he get 'Hanabi' out of my disguise? What a complete idiot!' Sakura (Hinata) thought. 'Oh well. I'll go along with it.' "Y-yes, I a-am." 'Seriously, how did he get HANABI? She doesn't have blue hair, she doesn't stutter! She's a confident person. Besides, she isn't even a chuunin!'

"Haha! I am correct, as always!" Gai yelled jubilantly.

"What're ya yelling about Gai?" Anko said as she and Kakashi approached the duo.  
"And why is your hair blue, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, curiously.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi? I don't see Sakura anywhere!" Gai said. "Your eyesight must be going!"

"Right, Gai." Kakashi replied, shaking his head. "Sakura, why are you wearing white contacts?"

"Are you trying to look like a Hyuuga or something?" Anko asked.

"Whatever do you mean by 'trying'? She IS a Hyuuga, clearly. This isn't Sakura, its Hanabi, by the way!" Gai explained.

"Gai, I think Rock Lees spotted you and is already starting to yell 'Gai-Sensei'. Don't keep him waiting!" Anko lied, making Gai immediately run in the direction she was pointing, crying 'LEE!'.

"Well then, now that he's gone, why are you wearing contacts and why's your hair blue?" Kakashi asked, again.

'Well, since he's not gonna let me go easily...' Sakura (Hinata) thought before replying with, "Well, you see sensei, I've always wanted to... be a Hyuuga"  
"Why?" Anko asked.

"Because, I just have. I've always wanted that." Sakura (Hinata) explained.  
"But, Sakura, you always are saying how much you 'hate Neji' because 'He's such a jerk' and everything." Kakashi said.

"I guess I was lying. I've always thought of him as a dear, dear, brother of mine." Sakura (Hinata) said, dramatically.

"Then why--"Anko began, but was cut off by Sakura saying, "You guys are such a cute couple. Why not go dance?" Before pushing them onto the dance floor and leaving.  
TO BE CONTINUED.

Hey, thanks for the reviews!

I know, it was a short (And rather pointless) chapter and all. Sorry!  
So, voting▓s still available, and, the sand ninjas might come, too.  
Please, tell me if the parentheses thing helped.

PLEASE, REVIEW! Reviews are my motivation to update so quickly. The more I get, the quicker I update!

Seeya,

-AlwaysHiei 


	6. Chapter 6

The Dance of the Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

So, I guess the parentheses helped, hm? I'll do my best to not get mixed up!

Chapter- 6

'Oh, great. I can't find Hinata OR Sakura anywhere, and, I might run into that idiot Naruto anytime.' Sasuke (Naruto) thought irritated.

"Oh, man! This is GREAT! I wish I had a camera!" Somebody, who turned out to be Kankurou from the sand village, yelled while pointing straight at Sasuke.

"What is it, Kankurou? Quit wasting time." Gaara said, as he walked over to his brother.

"Yeah! I want to find someone to dance with or something like that as soon as possible. You two are bugging me." Temari complained as she followed her brothers to Sasuke.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha, wearing bright orange! ORANGE!" Kankurou yelled, before completely cracking up.

Sasuke (Naruto) just sighed depressingly. He already felt stupid enough without that idiots comment.

"I didn't know you liked bright colors so much, Sasuke." Gaara commented while smirking.

"Ehhh? You looked WAY better before, if you asked me." Temari said, with a look of disappointment on her face. "And I was hoping to hang out with you, too. Oh well."

Kankurou, who was on the ground laughing, suddenly jolted up and pointed in another direction. "Whoa. Is this dance supposed to get everyone to dress up stupidly, or what?"

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked curiously.

"I mean, isn't that Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin? With PINK hair and GREEN eyes?" Kankurou explained.

"What the? I thought Hyuuga's always had white eyes or something." Temari said.

'Hinata Hyuuga? What in the heck are they talking about? That's clearly Sakura!' Sasuke (Naruto) thought. 'Idiots.'

Hinata (Sakura) spotted the sand-nins pointing at her, and walked over to ask them what was going on. That was something Sakura would do, right?

"Excuse me, but, why are you staring at me?" Hinata (Sakura) asked.

"Why do you think?" Kankurou asked, once again on the ground laughing.

"Um, I wouldn't really know." Hinata (Sakura) replied a little uncertainly.

"It's because you died your hair pink, and your eyes are green, Hyuuga." Temari stated.

'Is my disguise really that obvious to everyone but Sasuke, Naruto, and I?' Hinata (Sakura) thought. 'What do I tell them? I mean, Naruto is right here!'

"...Eheheh!" Hinata (Sakura) said while scratching the back of her head.

"Uh... Hey, Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke (Naruto) greeted the girl finally. "Nice to see you again!"

"Hello, Naruto-Kun. Good to see you, too!" Hinata (Sakura) greeted Sasuke (Naruto), glad for a way out of her awkward position.

'I'm not sure why, but, for some reason I can tell that Sakura's really uncomfortable. And, even weirder, I want to help her out for some reason.' Sasuke (Naruto) thought before asking her, "Say, would you like to dance?"

"Huh? Oh! Sure." Hinata (Sakura) replied. "See you all later!" 'Thank you so much, Naruto! Once again, you've helped me out so much!'

This time, while they danced, they actually had a conversation.

"Thanks for helping me out, Naruto-Kun. It seems that everyone has been mistaking me for Hinata-Chan. It's starting to bother me."

"I see. Well, everyone thinks I'm Sasuke, too. It's very annoying!" Sasuke (Naruto) explained. "So, I guess I understand."

"Oh, I don't really understand why they'd think that. You just look like, well, you." Hinata (Sakura) replied.

"Well, glad someone else only sees me!" Sasuke (Naruto) stated happily. 'For some reason, I think I like her a little more now. She reminds me of Hinata; without the stuttering.'

"So, Sakura-Chan... What do you think of Hinata-Chan?" Sasuke (Naruto) asked suddenly. He'd been wondering what everyone else thought about her for a long time.

"Huh? Hinata-Chan? Well, she's... She's a really nice person, and, very strong, but, no one ever really gives her a chance to prove herself. People always assume she's weak." Hinata (Sakura) replied, honestly. "I think she just needs someone who really cares and believes in her to come and help her off of the ground and push her into the right direction."

'That person will be me! BELIEVE IT!' Sasuke (Naruto) thought. '...Oh man! Not only am I dressed like that idiot, but, I'm thinking like him too!' "Oh, uh, I see."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were getting into another argument.

"I-I CAN'T B-B-BELIEVE YOU, S-SASUKE-SAN!" Sakura (Hinata) screeched, while throwing kunai after kunai after Naruto (Sasuke).

"WHAT! STUPID HINATA-CHAN!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME 'STUPID', STUPID!" Sakura yelled. She was so angry at him, that she forgot to stutter. 'I can't believe Sasuke-Kun! This is better than I originally dreamed!' Deep down, Sakura had always wished for her and her spouse to almost always have different opinions on things like these. The 'Opposites Attract' thing had always been something Sakura loved.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT NEJI AND INO!" Naruto countered. "IT'S DEFINITELY NOT TRUE!"

"WHAT? HOW IS IT NOT! I MEAN, I KNOW TENTEN AND KIBA AREN'T, BUT, THAT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT!" Sakura screeched in anger.

"KIBA AND TENTEN TOTALLY ARE!" Naruto disagreed. "I MEAN, DIDN'T YOU SEE THEM DANCING TOGETHER TODAY?"

"YEAH, I DID! AND, TRUST ME, THEY TOTALLY WEREN'T!" Sakura replied.

"Um, why are you two still arguing about this...? I mean, it's okay that you have different opinions..." Chouji, who had brought up the subject, said, trying to calm the two down. "...Naruto, Sakura?"

"THEY TOTA--... Huh? Chouji? Why'd you call us 'Naruto and Sakura'? We're 'Sasuke and Hinata'." Naruto (Sasuke) explained.

"Yeah, so, quit calling us that!" Sakura said.

"O-okay, I guess..." Chouji replied.

"Say, Chouji, since you're here, why don't you settle our argument?" Naruto suggested. "Is the 'Neji-Ino' pairing cute, or not, and, is the 'TenTen-Kiba' pairing cute or not?"

"I-I don't know... They're both fine--"

"CHOUJI! ANSWER US! ARE THEY CUTE OR NOT AS COUPLES?" Sakura suddenly yelled, pulling out a kunai. "Answer us, or else..."

"Yeah, or else..." Naruto joined in, pulling out some shuriken.

"Hehheh... c-can't you ask someone else?" Chouji asked, sweating nervously.

"One." Sakura counted, starting to evilly smirk.

"I-I..."

"Two." Naruto counted, his eyes starting to get an evil glint in them.

"There both, um, they're both--"

"THREE!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled in unison, before throwing their weapons. But, their aim was very bad, so, instead of Chouji, they all hit the couple that was singing a love song for karaoke.

"AAAHHHHH!" The couple screamed, as they dodged the weapons narrowly, only to have them hit the big sign behind them that read "Couples Karaoke: COUPLES ONLY!" Which, in turn, fell right on top of the frightened two.

Chouji took this moment to run off, leaving Sakura and Naruto to get into trouble themselves.

"HEY! YOU TWO! GET OVER HERE!" The man who was running the stand called at Naruto and Sakura, who nervously walked to the karaoke area.

"Fortunately, the couple wasn't all that injured. Just some scratches. But, to repent for your actions, the two of you will sing a song together for karaoke." The man quickly explained, before handing them both microphones.

"Eh!" They both yelled, before being pushed on stage.

Up on a screen, some words started to scroll by, and, the duo started to sing.

But, for some reason, the song was "Girl Power" By the Cheetah Girls.

'WHAT THE? I'M A GUY!' Naruto thought, before they began the song.

"Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star!  
You'd better stand up if you know just who you are!  
Never give up, never stay down.  
Girl Power! Girl Power!"

'I can't believe I have to sing this!' Naruto (Sasuke) thought.

'I can't believe Sasuke's actually singing this!' Sakura (Hinata) thought.

I've made mistakes before, but I know I'm not perfect,  
It's okay 'cause who could ever be!  
As long as I did my best,  
It won't matter what noone says 'cause deep down in my heart I got the power to make it all happen!"

"Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star!  
You'd better stand up if you know just who you are!  
Never give up, never stay down.  
Girl Power! Girl Power!"

"Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star!  
You'd better stand up if you know just who you are!  
Never give up, never stay down.  
Girl Power! Girl Power!"

Sometimes life might get you down,  
But you'd better hold your ground Can't nobody live your life but you stay true to who you are And always follow your heart,  
Your heart,  
Your heeaaa-eeaaarrrtt!"

"Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star!  
You'd better stand up if you know just who you are!  
Never give up, never stay down.  
Girl Power! Girl Power!"

"Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star!  
You'd better stand up if you know just who you are!  
Never give up, never stay down.  
Girl Power! Girl Power!"

"You two suck!"

"You hurt my ears!"

"I'm gonna go deaf!"

When they'd finally finished the song, Naruto (Sasuke) and Sakura (Hinata) quickly excited the stage and left the karaoke area.

"MAN! I can't believe I sang that song!" Naruto whined. " I'm not a girl!"

"Hee-Hee!" Sakura giggled. "Sasuke-Kun, I have to go, so, seeya later!"

"Oh, okay. Bye, Hinata-Chan!" Naruto (Sasuke) replied, before walking off in search of Sakura.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey, thanks for all of the reviews so far! They've been very motivational!

Please, continue reviewing, so I can continue updating!

About the parenthesis. Most people like them, but, they bother some people.

So, would it be okay if I used the parenthesis at the beginning of a conversation or something only, and, if it lasts a long time, use then from time to time throughout the characters' interaction?

If you oppose such actions, or, if you're for such actions, review and tell me so!

Seeya,

AlwaysHiei (Tori) 


	7. Chapter 7

The Dance of The Chuunin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

By: AlwaysHiei

Chapter- 7

Naruto (Sasuke), and, Sakura (Hinata) had somehow ended up together, due to a couple of very angry couples.

Neji and Ino, and Kiba and TenTen.

"RAUGH!! SA-KU-RA!! NA-RU-TO!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT NEJI, ME, KIBA AND TENTEN!!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"E-eh...? I-Ino-San I-I'm Hinata..." Sakura (Hinata) informed her friend weakly.

"QUIT JOKING AROUND, SAKURA!!! YOU, NARUTO!! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, NEJI AND I ARE THE CCUUUTTTEEESSSTTT COUPLE IN THE WORLD!! AND, IF YOU DON'T THINK SO, THEN, KEEP YOUR OPINIONTO YOUSELF, OR ELSE!!" Ino screeched in the two cowering peoples ears.

"Ino is correct. We are the CUTEST, no, the BEST couple in all of Konoha." Neji explained sternly.

"No!! In the WORLD!!" Ino corrected him.

"Yes, the WORLD." Neji stated.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Arrogant, but, I beg to differ." TenTen interrupted, already pulling out three kunai and aiming them at her teammate and his girlfriend. "I believe Kiba and I are in the run to be at LEAST some serious competition for the two of you. Seeing as to how we're currently winning."

"Yeah! In fact, I think TenTen that you should change that to ⌠I believe that Kiba and I were some serious competition for the two of you, seeing as to how we already won in the ▒Best couple ever▓ section!!" Kiba explained.

"WHAT?!!!" Ino screeched, her eyes turning blood red. "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!"

"Pfft. As if you two could EVER even DREAM about beating us in such a competition." Neji defended.

"YEAH!! You can't even DREAM!!!" Ino backed him up.

"Oh yeah? Why don't we just see which one of us is the Nicer, cuter, all around better couple?" TenTen proposed.

"Yeah!! We'll win; FOR SURE!!" Kiba agreed.

"Allright then, I'm fine with that." Neji, too, agreed.

"FINE, THEN!! WE'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!!" Ino yelled determinedly.

"Ha! You're going down, Hyuuga and Yamanake!" Kiba declared.

"YOU'RE going down, Inuzuka, and, and... Uh..." Ino started out loudly, until she realized that TenTen didn't have a last name. "Um, TENTEN!!"

"Pfft! Way to ruin the ENTIRE tradition, Ino!" TenTen replied, rolling her eyes.

"What? It's your fault for not having a last name!" Ino defended, about to attack before Neji held her back.

"About this competition. It wouldn't be any fun if it were to only be the two of us couples actually competing. I think we should ask OTHER couples to enter, too." Neji explained. "And then the people at this dance could vote for their favorites."

"Hm, I could go for that." TenTen accepted.

"Yeah, fine with me." Kiba agreed.

"All right then, if Neji wants to do that." Ino agreed as well.

Meanwhile, Naruto (Sasuke) abd Sakura (Hinata) were both trying to escape the conversation, with no such luck.

"And here's our first other couple to enter; Naruto and Hinata." Ino said evilly.

"We're SASUKE and HINATA!" Naruto retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, "Sasuke and Hinata". Whatever. We're still entering you two." TenTen replied.

"What i-if we d-don't want t-to enter?" Sakura (Hinata) asked desperately.

"As if we care. It's YOUR fault we're all doing this whole thing. So, you're going to help solve this problem." Neji replied.

"What?!" Naruto (Sasuke) said angrily. 'I only like SAKURA!! NOT HINATA!!!'

"So, I suggest you earn yourself some votes or something." Neji explained, ignoring Naruto's outburst completely.

"See you at the competition then!" Kiba yelled as they all left.

"Uh..." Naruto (Sasuke) said.

"Um..." Sakura (Hinata) said.

"Let's... start Getting s-some votes...?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay.." Naruto replied.

"So, anyways, We're entering you two in our competition too, Sasuke and Hinata. I mean, 'Naruto and Sakura'." TenTen explained.

"What if we don't want to?" Sasuke (Naruto) asked.

"It's that, or, we'll seriously beat you up." Neji replied. "And, there's four of us, and only two of you."

"But, I really don't want--" Hinata was quickly intterupted by Kiba.

"And, we won't accept any excuses!" Kiba yelled.

"So, bye!!" Ino said before leaving with the other three.

"Well..." Hinata (Sakura) said slowly.

"Well..." Sasuke (Naruto) said slowly.

"Let's get to promoting our coupleness, I guess." Hinata (Sakura) suggested.

"Uh, allright..." Sasuke (Naruto) agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for all of the reviews!! I appreciate them all!

I tried to update quickly.

So, please review in return!!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	8. Chapter 8

The Dance of the Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 8

And So, The Campaigning Begins!

Here we find Sakura (Hinata) and Naruto (Sasuke) trying to bribe Kakashi and Anko into voting for them.

It was not working.

"O-Oh, S-Sasuke-Kun I-I love y-you..." Sakura said, trying to blush to add to the 'cute' effect by holding her breath.

But, instead of looking like she was blushing, her face turned a bluish-green color, like she was gonna puke.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that you really didn't mean that, Sakura." Kakashi commented. "If you're going to throw up anything, do so in the trash can, please."

"Yeah, I don't want to step in it!" Anko agreed.

"What? I-I did mean i-it!" Sakura (Hinata) defended. "I-I do l-love Sasuke-Kun."

"We ALL know that, Sakura. You tell him everyday. But, just because you like Sasuke, doesn't mean you like Naruto." Kakashi explained. "I mean, you tell him you hate him everyday."

"What does that, uh, idiot have to do with anything?" Naruto (Sasuke) asked. "Plus, this is Hinata; NOT Sakura."

"Y-yes. D-don't you think S-Sasuke-Kun and I are c-cute together?" Sakura (Hinata) asked. "A-at least, c-cute enough t-to vote f-for."

"Well, I guess Sasuke and Hinata would look pretty cool together. But, I'm not sure about you two. I mean, I'd actually have to see you together; When your hair isn't dyed and your eyes aren't some random colors. You both look pretty stupid like this, by the way." Anko explained.

"Besides, we're voting for ourselves in this contest." Kakashi stated.

"You guys are running, too!" Naruto (Sasuke) asked, surprised.

"Well, duh! Of course we are. We're a cute couple!" Anko replied.

"Augh, man. Time to move on, then, Hinata-Chan." Naruto (Sasuke) suggested before walking off with Sakura (Hinata).

Meanwhile, Sasuke (Naruto) and Hinata (Sakura) were both busy campaigning as well.

But, they were passing out copies of a picture that Sasuke had of Sakura and Naruto standing together, for once not fighting. They had to cut Sasuke and Kakashi out of the picture, though.

"Vote for us; Naruto and Sakura as the 'Cutest Couple in Konoha'!" Hinata (Sakura) yelled as she handed a picture to a couple that looked a little offended at what she said, before adding, "Or at least of the people in this contest! HeeHee..."

'Well, I guess I gotta act like the idiot too...' Sasuke (Naruto) thought before taking a deep breath and yelling; "VOTE FOR SAKURA-CHAN AND I AS THE CUTEST COUPLE! VOTE NARUSAKU!"...Right in another couples' ears. "Oh... sorry... Heheh..."

"This isn't really working, Naruto-Kun." Hinata (Sakura) stated.

"Yeah, we definitely aren't going to win." Sasuke (Naruto) agreed.

"Hey! Look!" Kankurou yelled from a few feet behind them. "It's Sasuke and the Hyuuga again! They're still wearing those weird outfits, too!"

"Really? Do you think they realize how stupid they both look?" Gaara asked.

"If I were one of them, I sure as heck would!" Temari sortive answered.

'Oh, great! They're gonna reak my cover!' Sasuke (Naruto) and Hinata (Sakura) both thought.

"Oh, hey!" Hinata greeted with fake cheerfulness.

"Uh, HI!" Sasuke yelled, with fake enthusiasm.

"Um, here! Vote for Naruto-Kun and I as the cutest couple in Konoha!" Hinata (Sakura) explained, while handing the three some pictures.

"Hey! If you two are running together, then why are you handing out pictures of Sakura and Naruto?" Kankurou asked.

His question was, most definitely, ignored.

"If you're running with Naruto, then, shouldn't he be here campaigning WITH you?" Gaara asked. "I mean, in other contests it's good to spread out with your teammates, but, you'd think this is one that you probably need to be together While Campaigning."

"Yeah, I mean, people need to see you two together before giving you their vote." Temari agreed.

"Um, we are together." Hinata (Sakura) insisted. "See?" She asked as she pulled Sasuke over to her side.

"No, we meant NARUTO." Temari explained, slowly.

"I KNOW you meant NARUTO. And, he's right HERE." Hinata (Sakura) replied slowly.

"NO, he's not 'right HERE'." Temari said slowly.

"YEAH, I AM RIGHT HERE!" Sasuke (Naruto) yelled.

"Yes, we realize that your presence remains to be here, Sasuke." Gaara replied, sounding irritated.

"I think I should find some cute guy, and enter the contest, too!" Temari suddenly said.

"Somehow, I doubt you're gonna find someone soon enough to enter." Gaara replied, pointing to clock that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You have to be signed up within 3 minutes now, Temari."

"Yeah, you should've thought about this over two hours ago when the contest was declared." Kankurou scolded.

"What? You think I can't find someone within the time limit!" Temari yelled accusingly. "Ha! I'll show you!"

"Doubt it." Kankurou replied.

Temari quickly scanned through a crowd of people in search of some guy that wasn't with a girl, looked at least a little cute, and, easy enough to enter in the contest.

She quickly found one. "There! Be right back!"

Temari quickly made her way to the person she had spotted; As I'm sure you've all guessed, it was Shikamaru.

"Hey!" Temari greeted.

"...What do you want?" Shikamaru mumbled. "This is so troublesome.."

Realizing she only had about a minute and a half to go.

"Look, I need you to enter that couple contest with me." Temari stated quickly.

"What's in it for me?" Shikamaru questioned lazily.

"You won't look like a loner all night, People will be jealous of your awesome girlfriend, and you might get to be honored as half of 'Konoha's Cutest Couple' contest winner." Temari explained, quickly adding. "Plus, I'll pay for a foot massage for you next week."

"Fine." Shikamaru agreed.

"Well, hurry up! We only got 30 seconds til the clocks turned off!"

"This is too troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled as he raced after his 'girlfriend' to sign up.

They barely made it, with five seconds to spare.

"Told you I'd find someone!" Temari said to her brothers triumphantly. "Now, let's go get campaigning! See you two in the competition!"

"Well, we've got ourselves some more competition." Sasuke (Naruto) stated to Hinata (Sakura).

"Yes. Let's just do our best." Hinata (Sakura) replied as they began campaigning again.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Please, keep reviewing! The more reviews, the sooner I update!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	9. Chapter 9

The Dance of the Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter- 9

Now we find our four main characters having trouble keeping up their disguises.

Sakura was having a hard time of keeping her temper in, not arguing with Ino everytime they ran into one another, and not punching anyone who bugged her. Plus, the stuttering was getting annoying.

Hinata was having a hard time being more open, arguing with people like Ino, and purposely getting angry over what others said. Plus, keeping herself from stuttering was very tough for her.

Naruto was having trouble not being loud all the time, acting cold towards others, and not spending all night devouring the free ramen. Plus, his outfit wasn't bright enough for him.

Sasuke was having trouble yelling all the time (He was getting a sore throat), acting openly, and trying to seem obsessed with the free ramen. Plus, his outfit was orange. Orange! ORANGE!

But, the worst thing for each of the four was acting like they weren't obsessed with they're secret crushes. That was very hard.

Sakura wanted to tell Sasuke that she loved him and ask him out.

Hinata kept having trouble staying conscious around Naruto, not stuttering, and keeping her face at a normal color.

Naruto wanted to tell Sakura how much he loved her, and ask her to be his girlfriend.

Sasuke kept having trouble keeping himself from staring at Hinata every time he saw her.

But, the four weren't completely oblivious of the odd ways of their crushes.

Sakura noticed the slight higher pitch in Sasuke's voice, and how he seemed to be a little nervous around her. She blamed it on her disguise.

Hinata noticed the slight deeper pitch in Naruto's voice, and how he seemed to look at her more often. She blamed it on her disguise.

Naruto noticed Sakura's slightly less openness, and how she was a little nicer to him. He blamed it on his disguise.

Sasuke noticed Hinata's slightly more openness, and how she was a little less nervous to him. He blamed it on his disguise.

Even with these observations, the four each ignored these details, and continued on in the dance in sheer darkness of who their 'dates' actual identities were.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata (Sakura) called to her current partner in the contest. "Look! They just put a sign up that says they have an actual money prize if you win."

"Huh? Uh... AWESOME!" Sasuke (Naruto) yelled. "I-I CAN BUY A DAYS WORTH OF RAMEN WITH HALF OF THAT!"

"Hee-hee..." Hinata (Sakura) laughed lightly. "You'd really spend it all on ramen?"

'No!' Sasuke thought. 'I'd spend it on something much more important. Like, Hinata.' But, instead replied. "YEAH! BECAUSE, UH, RAMENS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!" 'Hinata's the best person in the world! She beats all!'

"I guess." Hinata (Sakura) replied, still giggling.

"What would you buy, Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke (Naruto) asked curiously.

"Um..." Hinata (Sakura) mumbled. She hadn't really thought of that. 'What WOULD I buy...?' Suddenly, an image of Sasuke popped into her mind. For some reason, she answered. "I'd buy something nice for Sasuke-kun."

'Huh?" Sasuke (Naruto) thought. 'She still likes me, then... But, I still love Hinata..'

'Why did I say that? I know I'm acting like Sakura, but, I was planning on saying I'd get something for her mom or something! Oh, now Naruto-Kun's probably sad!' Hinata (Sakura) thought, mentally scolding herself as she and Sasuke continued handing out pictures. 'I don't even know why I thought about Sasuke-San...'

Meanwhile, with Sakura (Hinata) and Naruto (Sasuke) were busy campaigning as well.

"Say, Hinata-Chan." Naruto (Sasuke) started. "What will you buy, if we win?"

"Hm?" Sakura (Hinata) mumbled, turning around to face him. "I'd get s-something nice f-for Naruto-Kun, I g-guess." She wasn't sure why she said Naruto, but, she told herself it was because of her trying to be Hinata.

"Oh, really?" Naruto (Sasuke) asked, surprised. "That's nice of you." Naruto was touched. No one ever got him something just like that. He usually was given cheap toys, or ramen coupons and stuff. But, nothing nice.

"What w-would you get, S-Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura (Hinata) asked.

"I'd save it, you know, for something useful." Naruto (Sasuke) replied, trying to make something up that Sasuke would use the money for.

"Like f-food? Or, w-weapons?" Sakura (Hinata) suggested.

"Yeah. Food or weapons. Something like that." Naruto (Sasuke) affirmed.

Suddenly, Kakashi and Anko walked over and started campaigning for themselves. In the area that Naruto (Sasuke) and Sakura (Hinata) were currently doing the same.

Needless to say, they were both livid.

"Hey! We're already campaigning here! Go somewhere else!" Naruto (Sasuke) yelled angrily.

"You aren't the boss of me, kid! I'll campaign wherever I want to!" Anko replied, sticking her tongue out.

In truth, the couple did this on purpose. They were going to try and set Sakura and Naruto up, in order to make them an actual couple.

"What?1 It's just COMMON MANNERS to NOT campaign in SOMEONE ELSE'S AREA!" Sakura (Hinata) yelled, forgetting completely forgetting about stuttering.

"Woah! Hinata YELLED! WITHOUT STUTTERING!" Naruto yelled, completely forgetting about being quiet, cold, and unemotional.

"Please, Naruto. Do us all a favor and... BE QUIET!" Kakashi partially yelled.

"I don't see HOW in the WORLD you expect people to actually BELIEVE your STUPID disguise, ESPECIALLY if you keep YELLING, which the REAL SASUKE doesn't DO!" Anko YELLED loudly. "Besides YELLING can get real ANNOYING real FAST! Anyone who YELLS all the TIME for almost EVERY word they SAY should seriously SHUTUP before they make SOMEONE ELSE go deaf!"

"Oh? Then why don't you, Anko-Sensei, SHUTUP YOURSELF!" Sakura (Hinata) yelled in reply.

"How DARE YOU tell ME to SHUTUP, while YOU are YELLING as well!" Anko replied, still YELLING.

"WHY should HINATA-CHAN have to SHUTUP when YOU told her to while YELLING?" Naruto (Sasuke) replied angrily.

"Really, Anko... You just said a few moments ago that; 'Besides YELLING can get real ANNOYING real FAST! Anyone who YELLS all the TIME for almost EVERY word they SAY should seriously SHUTUP before they make SOMEONE ELSE go deaf!'" Kakashi explained. "So, you really shouldn't be talking..."

"Oh, jeeze!" Anko started, annoyed. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend, Kakashi! And you aren't siding with me!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just saying what I thought, Anko..." Kakashi replied. "Let's try not to fight... again..."

"Yeah, yeah. We won't fight again; at least not until this contest is over." Anko agreed. "I mean, how can people who always argue win a cute couple contest!"

"Well, can you two go find your own area?" Naruto (Sasuke) suggested.

"Hmm... Nah! We'll stay here with you two!" Anko declared.

"Oh, great." Naruto (Sasuke) said sarcastically, as they all began campaigning again.

Oh what a contest it would be!

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey! Thank you so much for all of my wonderful reviews! I'm so happy!

But, I'll be happier if I get many, many, more!

So, please... REVIEW! REVIEW! Do not hesitate to REVIEW!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	10. Chapter 10

The Dance of the Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter- 10

"Awwww! Ne-ji!!" Ino whined again as she continued campaigning for her and Neji. "Why can't you try harder?"

"I'm already trying enough." Neji replied calmly.

"Fine, fine. You're just as bad as Shikamaru." Ino said before yelling in Neji's ear. ⌠VOTE FOR NEJI AND ME AS THE CUTEST COUPLE IN KONOHA!! YES, THAT'S RIGHT!! YOU HEARD ME! WE'RE TOGETHER!! THE MOST HANDSOME, STRONG AND POWERFUL MAN IN KONOHA, AND THE PRETTIEST, NICEST, STRONGEST, ALL-AROUND BEST GIRL IN KONOHA!!"

"Augh! Did'ya here that, Tenten?" Kiba asked angrily. "I mean, Sheesh, what a stupid, selfish, annoying, arrogant couple they are!!"

"Yeah, I know." Tenten replied, staring at Neji as she handed out some posters of Kiba and her. "It's the two of them combined that's annoying. Alone, they're not as bad. I mean, they're still arrogant, but, not so selfish and annoying."

"Heh. You meant to say; "NEJI isn't so bad alone."" Kiba replied, looking at her. "Not that you want him alone. Just, not with Ino; or any other girl that isn't Tenten."

"W-what?!! I-I don't L-love Neji or anything!!" Tenten protested, blushing wildly.

"Yeah you do! I know it!! We're only together because you asked if I'd help you get some guy jealous over you! That was right before the whole 'Neji and Ino' thing started, and, afterwards you were all depressed and quiet, and stopped planning anything to make 'Some Guy' -cough- Neji -Cough- jealous with me." Kiba explained.

"That d-doesn't prove anything!!!" Tenten defended. "You don't have any HARD EVIDENCE!!"

"I don't need any! It's so obvious already!!" Kiba laughed.

'Stupid Kiba!! Let's see how YOU like it in spotlight, then!' Tenten thought furiously before retorting, "Oh yeah, Kiba! Well, the only reason you agreed to this is because you wanted INO-SAN to like YOU! And I know it because you're always looking at her, and purposely fighting her to get her to notice you!!"

It was Kiba's turn, and, as Tenten predicted, he wasn't enjoying it much. "Ummm... Uh..." In fact, he was completely dumbfounded.

"Well, Kiba?" Tenten asked, laughing evily.

"Uhh... Here! Take this poster and vote for TenTen and I!" Kiba just avoided answering by campaigning.

Meanwhile, Neji was staring at his weirdo teammate and teacher Rock Lee and Gai.

They were currently hugging.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"NEJI!!" The two yelled as they ran towards Neji to hug him too.

'Nooooo!!! Not me!! Hug anyone but me!!' Neji thought quickly, with a after thought of 'Or Ino!!' due to the fact that to hug her would be to touch her, and then he couldn't touch, or be near, her.

"AHHHHHH!! NEJJJIII!!! NNNOOOOO, DODGE IT!! DODGE THE WEIRDO HUG!!" Ino screeched wildly, as bystanders looked on in shock.

"Oh My Gosh!!!"

"No way!!"

"He'll be ill for life!!"

"He could be contaminated!!"

"The village▓s official 'Jumpsuit' maker will have to be contacted!!"

"I can't watch!!"

"The Hyuuga clan will be shamed forever!!" Hiashi, Hinata's father, suddenly yelled as he pushed Neji out of the way of the brutal attack.

"Good! You're safe!!" Hiashi yelled as he helped Neji up and poofed away.

"He's saved!!"

"That man is a town hero!!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Sorry Jumpsuit maker. It was a false alarm. Yes, of course we'll tell you next time!"

"I'm so glad he's okay!!"

Gai and Lee were unconscious on the ground, after hitting a streetlamp rather than Neji.

"Neji! Are you okay?!!" Called a worried Tenten, who was running towards him.

⌠I▓m fine." Neji replied. "Thanks for always worrying about me, though."

"Huh? O-oh... Uh, i-it's nothing Neji--" Tenten was interrupted by Ino.

"OH!! NEJI!! HOW TERRIFYING THAT MUST'VE BEEN!!" Ino yelled.

"I'm fine, Ino. Let's get back to campaigning." Neji replied, afterwards saying to Tenten. "See you in the competition. May the best couple win."

"Oh, yeah. See you there!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes, I know this was short, but, It's a filler chapter to let you know some more about the other couples.

Thanks for the reviews, I look forward to getting some more.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	11. Chapter 11

The Dance of the Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 11

As we continue with the story, we come upon Sasuke (Naruto) and Hinata (Sakura) campaigning.

But, not for long! For, here comes Asuma and Kurenai.

"Hey..." Asuma mumbled.

"Hi, kids!" Kurenai said enthusiastically.

"Hiya, Kurenai-Sensei!!" Sasuke (Naruto) replied, with fake excitement.

"Hello, Kurenai-Sensei." Hinata (Sakura) greeted.

"Hey!! Kurenai, Asuma!!" Anko called, popping up out of nowhere.

"Yo." Kakashi said, popping up as well.

"I take it you two entered the contest, too..." Asuma said in a bored tone.

"Yup! And, we're gonna win!!" Anko replied. "So, you four should back out now!!"

"Not a chance, Anko!!" Kurenai defended. "Asuma and I are winning this thing!"

"Tch. Yeah right!!" Ino called out. "NEJI and I are going to win!!"

"I don't think so!!" Kiba yelled from a few feet away.

"Ino, don't run off like that next time." Neji said frustrated.

"Yeah, Kiba! That was rude of you to leave me there, too!!" Tenten agreed.

"Excuse me, but, I overheard you all saying you were gonna win, and, I'd like to correct you on that; SHIKAMARU AND I ARE GONNA WIN!!" Temari screeched the last part. Meanwhile, Naruto (Sasuke) and Sakura (Naruto) were standing on the other side of the mass of couples before them as Sasuke and Hinata were.

"Oh, shutup Temari!!" Ino screamed back. "NEJI AND I WILL WIN!!!"

"Why don't YOU shut up, BLONDIE??!!" Anko yelled. "KAKASHI AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU AALLL!!"

"Whatever, Anko. I'm definite Asuma and I will come out victorious." Kurenai said confindently.

"Well, Kiba and I are a great couple too!!" Tenten put in her two cents. "At least, better than all of you guys."

"WHAT??!!"

As the girls argued, the guys were having a small disagreement of their own.

"Other than Ino and I, the runner up couple would have to be Tenten and Kiba." Neji insisted.

"Yeah right..." Shikamaru replied. "After Temari and I, it'd be Asuma and Kurenai..." 'Man... How lame. Temari's forcing me to waste my energy supporting us... And sensei better give me a break next time we train for supporting him...' Shikamaru thought.

"You're only saying the last part because he's your sensei." Kakashi noted. "Besides, after Anko and I, it would be Neji and Ino."

"No way, man. It's first Kurenai and I, then you and Anko." Asuma explained.

Suddenly, all the girls got into a huge fistfight (not including Sakura and Hinata).

Noone could really see what was going on inside, all that was visible was a giant puff of smoke.

And, for some reason the guys joined in too. (Including Sasuke and Naruto)

'Why did Naruto jump into that fight?!' Hinata thought franticly.

"What the--? Why is Sasuke fighting for no reason?" Sakura thought, confused.

Inside the fight, Naruto (Sasuke) just had his contacts ripped out.

"Oh no! Everyone's going to know!! After I've done so well at keeping my true identity a secret!!" Sasuke thought angrily.

"What are you talking about?!! Everyone knows your Sasuke!! You were actually trying to trick us!?" Neji yelled at him, while punching Kiba and getting his hair pulled by Ino, whom Tenten was attacking furiously, yelling, "You're attacking your BOYFRIEND!!" And, the occasional "You don't deserve Neji's love!!"

"NEJI!! Quit punching me!!" Kiba screeched. "Why are you attacking me, anyways??! What'd I do to you?!"

"You took Tenten!! My whole plan was ruined, and I was stuck with this fangir, Ino!! Tenten was supposed to fall for me, due to jealousy; NOT YOU!!" Neji replied.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK HER OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE, IDIOT!!" Kiba yelled back.

"BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, MORON!!" Neji yelled back.

"You're the moron! SHE'S HAD A CRUSH ON YOU, THIS entire TIME!!!" Kiba screaming, slapping Neji.

"Huh...? So, even though you love her, you're willing to give her up for me?" Neji asked, still relentlessly punching Kiba.

"I don't love her!! She's my friend, and that's all!" Kiba said.

"Then why did YOU agree to go out with her?!" Neji asked, suspiciously.

"You haven't noticed yet?" Kiba asked back.

"Apparently not." Neji replied.

"Oh, man... It's because I... I..." Kiba began nervously. "I LOVE INO!!!"

"...No way." Neji said, shaking his head, still punching Kiba.

"Yes way." Kiba replied, continuously slapping Neji.

"Liar." Neji replied.

"Nope. I really do love her." Kiba explained.

"Nuh-uh. No sane man in the world could seriously love... that." Neji explained, using his free hand to point at Ino, the other one still punching Kiba.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but, it▓s true." Kiba affirmed.

"Promise?" Neji asked.

"Cross my heart." Kiba promised.

"...PINKY promise." Neji insisted, so they used their free hands to pinky promise.

Afterwards, Neji said, "All right, then. I believe you. So, if you want her, take her."

"WHAT?!!" Ino suddenly screeched. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, NEJI!!"

"Nope! He loves ME, sucker!!" Tenten answered, punching Ino once more, before running over to Neji, who punched Kiba once more, before leaving the "Couples Bubble" with his new girlfriend.

"Ino! Since Neji dumped you, will you go out with me? We could win the contest together." Kiba offered.

"Ummm... I DID love Neji, but... Okay!!" Ino agreed, running out of the bubble with Kiba.

"That was... weird." Sasuke (Naruto) remarked, as he put his contacts back in.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for reading this!! Please, review!!

I was planning on writing more, but, there's not enough time right now. Sorry!!

I'll do my best to update soon, depending upon how many reivews I receive.

So, review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	12. Chapter 12

The Dance of the Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 12

As soon as his contacts were back in, Sasuke (Naruto) proceeded to dodge any attacks coming his way and to wonder why he joined the stupid 'Couples Fight' in the first place.

'Hmmm... I guess this was pretty stupid...Why'd I come in here, anyway...?' Sasuke thought as he narrowly dodged a kunai from Asuma. 'It must've been my stupid, prideful, male-ninja-fighting-instinct again. It's always getting me into trouble like this...'

Meanwhile, outside of the bubble with Sakura (Hinata), who was now conversing with Jiraiya.

"So, why's everyone fighting?" Jiraiya asked.

"I-I'm n-n-not sure, s-sir." Sakura replied, not in the mood to explain the entire competition to the perverted old man.

'Oh my! Why's she stuttering around me?! Usually she's so confident and strict...' Jiraiya wondered, surprised. "...That's it!! Sakura-Chan here secretly finds me cute, and has a massive crush on me!! Well then, I'll just have to return her feelings!!" He yelled, accidentally voicing his thoughts.

Needless to say, Sakura was livid at this. 'WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS??! ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING SO...SO... SO GROSS!!! I'LL KICK HIS BUTT!!! CHA!" Sakura thought furiously before turning to Jiraiya and saying. "If you don't stop making up such idiotic lies, I'll tell Tsunade-Sama what you've proposed. I doubt she'll be very happy about this. Especially considering how you know her feelings, and said you felt the same just last week." Sakura replied to his outburst strictly. 'AUGH!! I SHOULD'VE BEATEN 'IM UP!!'

"Hehheh... y-you wouldn't do that, n-now would you S-Sakura-chan?" Jiraiya asked nervously. What Sakura had said was all true; he did love Tsunade. And she'd be absolutely livid if she heard this' and she trusted her student Sakura, so, she'd know she wasn't lying.

"'Chan'?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I mean, San, o-of course." Jiraiya corrected himself.

"'San'?" Sakura asked, raising her other eyebrow.

"I-I meant Sama!! H-honest!!" Jiraiya recorrected himself, quite flustered. He knew that Sakura'd tell her. That's just how she was.

"Good." Sakura replied, lowering her raised eyebrows. "I suppose I'll hold off on telling her; for the time being. Now get me some soda; Orange." "Yes Sakura-Sama!!" Jiraiya replied, before rushing to the drinks' stand.

'He's lucky I'm such a sucker for praise and such, and that I know he really cares about Tsunade-Sama and that was just his perverted self coming out. Cha!' Sakura thought.

Meanwhile, with Hinata, who was now standing by Tsunade.

"Jiraiya...Jiraiya." Tsunade continuously muttered dreamily.

'What's wrong with her? Why's she acting so weird?' Hinata continuously thought as she stared at the hokage. All that came to Hinata's mind when she thought 'Jiraiya' was the image of some old, perverted ninja with wrinkles and really long white hair. She didn't see why that picture would give the hokage such a happy look, and spacey attitude. It just made Hinata feel creepy.

Needless to say, Hinata felt very awkward in her position by the daydreaming hokage.

Luckily, Shizune popped up.

"Ah! Hello, Hinata-San." Shizune greeted. Hinata just sighed and said "Good evening, ma'am." She was already so used to her disguise being figured out so easily.

"Hokage-Sama. Hokage-Sama! Hokage-Sama!! HOKAGE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled, receiving no reply. "Oh... She's been like this all week."

"What's wrong with her?" Hinata (Sakura) pried.

"Her new boyfriend; Jiraiya. She's been spaced out like this since they started their relationship a week ago." Shizune replied, sighing.

"I see." Hinata affirmed. 'Jiraiya and Hokage-Sama together... creepy.' She thought.

"...HOKAGE-SAMA!! JIRAIYA'S HERE!!!" Shizune yelled, breaking said woman from her trance.

"Where?!" Tsunade asked.

"I was lying. Sorry." Shizune replied.

"What?! You woke me up to LIE to me??!!" Tsunade yelled, outraged.

"You're the hokage. You've got too much work to daydream all day long like that!" Shizune said in an authorative voice. "You'll see him in the contest soon, anyways. You entered you and him, right?"

"Yup! Because we're such a cute couple." Tsunade affirmed, about to daydream again before Shizune dragged her off, saying, "Then we need to finish checking this dance before the contest starts. Bye Hinata-San!!"

"Bye..." Hinata (Sakura) replied. 'It seems the contests going to actually happen soon... I wonder what will happen...' Hinata thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for reading this!! I know, there was no Naruto (Sasuke) involved. He'll probably be back next chapter. I wrote this quickly, so it's short; sorry!!

But, please review!! Review with all of your might!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	13. Chapter 13

The Dance of The Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 13

As we rejoin our main characters at the dance, we find Naruto still in the couples fight.

'Jeeze!! This is INSANE!!' Naruto though, as he rapidly dodged punch after punch, kick after kick, and listened to the swearing, yelling, screeching, screaming in fury, screaming in pain, and general chaotic noises within the fight.

"RAUGH!!" Naruto (Sasuke) suddenly heard, turning towards the voice, only to find Asuma ready to attack him.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?!!" Naruto (Sasuke) screamed in shock.

"Hmmm... No idea, but, it doesn't really matter, right? I mean, this entire thing is pretty insane already. May as well add to it by attacking with no reason." Asuma explained, shrugging, before getting ready to continue his attack.

"What?! B-But I'm way younger than you, and, If the hokage realizes you're involved in this, and that you actually attacked someone, you'll get in huge trouble!!"

"How could she get me in trouble, when she just joined this thing as well?" Asuma asked. "And, she's attacking Temari, who's also younger than her."

'What the?!! Everyone's gone insane!! EVEN THE HOKAGE!!' Naruto (Sasuke) thought in shock. Suddenly, Asuma punched him in the face, throwing him out of the fight, and right in front of Sasuke (Naruto).

"Huh?" They both said in unision confused.

'I didn't know there was someone else in the village with Black/blond hair in the same style as mine is, or someone else with black/blue eyes, as dark/light as mine mine!' they both also thought in unision.

"Um...Hi." Sasuke (Naruto) said, he was going to attempt to act like Naruto did.

"Um...Hn." Naruto (Sasuke) replied, trying to act like Sasuke did all the time.

"What's your name?" Sasuke and Naruto both asked.

They both replied, "Sasuke/Naruto."

'Sasuke...? But I'm the only real Sasuke in the village... I thought...' Sasuke (Naruto) thought, surprised.

'Naruto...But I thought I was the only Naruto here...' Naruto (Sasuke) thought, confused.

"I have to go!!" They both suddenly said, before rushing in different directions.

'That was weird!!'

With Hinata (Sakura)

'I'm bored...' Hinata thought for hundreth time.'Oh, yeah! Almost slipped my mind!'Suddenly, she started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday, dear AlwaysHiei!!

Happy Birthday to you!"

With Sakura (Hinata)

'Ah I almost forgot!!' She thought, before singing.

"Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear AlwaysHiei!!

Happy birthday to you!!"

With Naruto (Sasuke)

As he ran on to find 'Hinata', he began singing "Happy Birthday (To AlwaysHiei!)"

Sasuke (Naruto) was singing it as well. As was everyone in the couples fight, everyone eating at the food stands, anyone singing karaoke, anyone who was dancing, and even some people not in the dance.

Sadly, it ended up sounding pretty cruddy. For the people in Konoha, good singers were few and far between. Oh well. They still all tried.

After that song was over, they began singing, Ember from 'Danny Phantom' episode, 'Fanning the Flames', "Remember" they just changed the lyrics a bit.

"Ohhh!!

It was, it was October!!

Wind blows, the dead leaves falls,

To you, we did surrender,

Six days, you didn't update!"

"Your life goes on without us.

Our lives, a losing game,

But we should, we should not doubt her,

We will remember her name!!"

"Oh AlwaysHiei, you will remember!!

AlwaysHiei, one thing remains!

Oh, AlwaysHiei, so obsessed with fanfictions!

You will remember her name!!"

"Your heart, your heart abandoned,

Your wall, now perished,

Like bad dreams in cold December,

Nothing but ashes remain.."

"Oh AlwaysHiei, you will remember!!

AlwaysHiei, one thing remains!

Oh, AlwaysHiei, so obsessed with fanfictions!

You will remember her name!!"

"Oh AlwaysHiei, you will remember!!

AlwaysHiei, one thing remains!

Oh, AlwaysHiei, so obsessed with fanfictions!

You will remember her name!!"

After they finished, the story went on again.

After running a bit longer, Naruto (Sasuke) finally found Sakura (Hinata) again.

"Hinata." Naruto (Sasuke) greeted.

"Oh, h-hi Sasuke-Kun. A-are you finished f-fighting?" Sakura (Hinata) asked.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto (Sasuke) affirmed.

"Good, the c-contest will start s-soon, I-I think." Sakura (Hinata) explained.

"Then, we'd better prepare." Naruto (Sasuke) suggested.

TO BE CONTINUED.

So... this chapter was kinda pointless, but, I wrote it on honor of me and my birthday, which is today. My age will not be revealed, though.

Anyhoo, please review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	14. Chapter 14

The Dance of The Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 14

"GOOD EVENING CHUUNIN; AND JOUNIN WHO CAME TO CHAPERONE. AS YOU MAY KNOW, WE'RE HOLDING A CUTE COUPLE CONTEST THIS NIGHT ONLY AT THE DANCE!! THE COMPETETORS HAVE ALL BEEN ENTERED, AND WILL MAKE SURPRISE SPEECHES IN FIVE MINUTES!! SO BE AT THE KARAOKE STAGE IF YOU'RE COMPETING OR IF YOU WANT TO WATCH!! GOOD LUCK COUPLES, AND I HOPE YOU'RE ALL GOOD AT MAKING SPEECHES UP IN THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT!!"

After the couples heard the announcement, they all moaned in depression. They had to make speeches; within five mintutes?!

"How troublesome..."

"Let's get to work, lazy!"

"This sucks!!"

"I never read this in the packet they gave you if you entered!!"

"I don't remember saying this was part of the contest."

"They could've told us at least!!"

"Whatever..."

And various other sentences were heard from the couples in the contest.

"O-oh great!!" Sakura (Hinata) whined to Naruto (Sasuke).

"AW MAN!!" Sasuke (Naruto) yelled with fake enthusiasm. 'I'm going to be seen wearing orange; ON STAGE!!'

Before anyone knew it, the five minutes was up.

"FIRST UP IS... KURENAI AND ASUMA!!"

"Great, just great..." Asuma muttered as the got on stage.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Kurenai and this is my boyfriend Asuma." Kurenai began.

"Tch! THAT was predictable, pairing-wise!!"

"You got that right!!"

"Yeah!! A little too obvious!"

"I think we should win because we're in love, and we're meant to be!!" Kurenai quickly ended. Five minutes wasn't long, and she didn't like the criticism from the crowd.

"Okay!! thank you!! next up is...KAKASHI AND ANKO!!"

tweet tweet tweet

"KAKASHI AND ANKO!!"

Tweet tweet tweet

They weren't going onstage anytime soon, it would seem.

Tweet Tweet Tweet

"...OKAY, HOW ABOUT TENTEN AND NEJI?!!"

"Okay then!!" Tenten replied, enthusiastically as she walked onstage.

"Well, I think that Neji and I are perfect because we complete eachother." Tenten explained.

"Tch!! How corny!!"

"Ahem!" Neji said, glaring at the person.

"FOR EXAMPLE- I'm a tomboy, while Neji's girly. So I'm Neji's boyish side, while he's my girly side."

"Thanks, Tenten." Neji said frusteratedly.

"Well, thank you, and please vote for us!!"

"Okay, thank you both. up next; TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU!!!"

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled as Temari dragged him on stage.

"Yo! I think Shikamaru and I are the cutest couple in Konoha because... OUR HAIR MATCHES!!" Temari exclaimed.

Murmurs of things like, "Can they even compete? She's from Suna!" and, "Who gives a care about your hair!!" were heard from the audience.

"Shutup!!" Temari shouted furiously. "I can too compete because, even though I'm from Suna, I'm in Konoha right now!! The contest is "Cutest Couple in Konoha'!! So anytime we're both here together, we'll be the cutest couple in Konoha!! SO SHUT IT, YOU IDIOTS!!!" Temari explained, screeching the last part.

"Even if they do compete, they'll lose!" "Yeah! If they're hair's the only reason they have, I am not voting for them!!"

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS OUR ONLY REASON!!" Temari screamed frusteratedly.

"What other reason could you have?!!" "Yeah! Face it! You two suck as a couple!" "Tch!! Yeah! Look, you're standing at least ten feet away from eachother!! You probably aren't even a real couple!!"

"Not a REAL COUPLE?!!" Temari yelled back in disbelief. "ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OG LYING??!!!"

"If you aren't, then prove it!" An audience member challenged, receiving murmurs of agreement amongst the other members.

To this, Temari yelled back, "PROVE IT, HUH?!"

"YEAH!!" They all replied.

Temari really wasn't sure of what to do, but soon found out she didn't need a plan.

Because, after the Shikamaru proved it for her.

Right after the audience yelled, "YEAH!!", Shikamaru, who was annoyed by the all the screaming and yelling going on, kissed her.

In turn making everything and everyone go silent.

Afterwards, even Temari said nothing. She was shocked.

"AHEM, AHEM..." The announcer came onto the speakerphone as the couple walked off of the stage. "UP NEXT WILL BE...INO AND KIBA!!"

"Allright everyone, bring out the earplugs..." An audience member suggested.

"YO!! I'M KIBA AND THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND INO!!!" Kiba yelled as soon as he got onstage.

"AND WE SHOULD DEFINITELY WIN!!" Ino screeched.

"Why do you think you deserve to win?" An audience member asked. " DON'T ASK THEM THAT!! WE WANT THEM OFFSTAGE BEFORE WE ALL GO DEAF!!!" "IF YOU'RE SO WORRIED ABOUT THAT, THEN QUIT THE YELLING JERK!!!" "WHY DON'T YOU!!!" "NO!! YOU SHUTUP!!" "BOTH OF YU, SHUT IT!!" RRRAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!"

"VOTE FOR INOKIBA!! INOKIBA FOREVER!!" Kiba and Ino both screamed in chant, dancing and screaming all the way offstage.

"UP NEXT IS, 'SASUKE AND HINATA'!!! WHICH I'M GUESSING ACTUALLY MEANS NARUTO AND SAKURA ARE COMING UP!!!"

"QUIT YELLING YOU STUPID ANNOUNCER!!"

TO BE CONTINUED!!! "STOP YELLING, YOU JERK!"

Yup. Announcer's right. Since he said "Hinata and Sasuke", it actually meant Naruto and Sakura (Who're in disguise).

Anyhoo, please review. Review. Review! Review!! Review!!! REVIEW!!!

I was recently informed of my story being plagiarized on this site. It angers me deeply that someone would do such a horrid thing. I hope that everyone realizes that I'm the original author, and that no one gives him any kind reviews saying "This is great!" and such. I don't like it when others get credit for my hard work. Thank you for reading this.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	15. Chapter 15

The Dance of The Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I DO own this fanfiction.

Chapter- 15

Once again as we reenter the dance again, we find Sakura (Hinata) and Naruto (Sasuke) frantically preparing their speech.

Somehow, with Sakura's great intelligence, they were able to even create a quick Screenshot thing to show. It was pretty hard, because they couldn't really find and Hinata and Sasuke pictures, so they had to draw some fake ones, and glue the pictures of one onto a picture of the other. Then they took pictures of these images with Naruto's cheap digital camera, and uploaded it all onto Sakura's labtop. Overall, it looked pretty cruddy.

"Hello there, everyone!!" Sakura (Hinata) began nervously. 'Oh crud, I didn't stutter!!'

"HEY EVERYONE!!!" Naruto (Sasuke) yelled in glee. '...OH MAN!! SASUKE NEVER YELLS!'

"I can already tell, this is gonna be really sucky." An audience member remarked. On closer inspection, the member seemed to actually be Kankurou, who was sitting by Gaara, Shino, Chouji, Rock Lee, and Gai.

"Yeah it's gonna suck. A bit obvious there, puppet-freak." Shino replied. "I mean, it involves both the idiot, ramen-obsessed Naruto and freaky fangirl-stalker-Sasuke-obsessed-annoying-pink-haired Sakura. What else can we expect from the two biggest weirdo's in the village?"

'Oh great. We're being totally insulted by bug-boy.' Sakura (Hinata) thought.

Gaara contributed to the conversation with, "Not to mention that they're trying to actually be their rivals, simply by dying there hair and wearing contacts, and then they expect us to believe their disguises on top of that. That's what I'd consider both cheap and creepy."

'And now the No-Eyebrow-Guy joins in. Just great.' Sakura thought.

"HEY!! CAN YOU GUYS JUST HURRY UP AND DO YOUR STUPID SPEECH?!! I'M TIRED OF SITTING HERE; MY BUTT HURTS! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY!!" An audience member suddenly yelled in a very mean and angry tone. After looking for a second, the member was revealed to be... GAI-SENSEI!!

'...WHAT THE?! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! NOW IT'S THE GREEN-JUMPSUIT, YOUTH-OBSESSED, SUPER-ANNOYING, LEE'S-SENSEI/FATHERISH-FIGURE, WEIRDO GAI IS INSULTING ME!!' Sakura (Hinata) thought in shock and embarassment.

"It's probably because of the chair, Gai-sensei!" Lee concluded, after going into what seemed to be deep-thought over the mystery of why his teacher's buttox was in pain.

"Well, of course it's because of the stupid chair! These chairs are all old, hard, cheap planks of wood nailed together within thirty seconds; and that's counting all of them together!" Kankurou explained.

"I know that, fool!! But this isn't pain as in 'I've been sitting to long!'. It's pain as in 'I'm certain I must be bleeding because it really stings!'" Gai explained.

"Why don't you stand up, then? I'd like to get this all over with so we can all vote!!" An old man, who somehow got into the dance, complained.

"Alright, alright!! I'll get up!!" Gai finally agreed, before making efforts to get up. "Owww..." He whined.

Once he stood up, though, the chair went up with him.

Yup. You probably guessed it. There was nail from the chair in Gai's bottom. Everyone just looked at it in silence for a moment.

"...Hope it wasn't a rusty nail, Gai-Sensei!" Lee tried to be optimistic during the awkward situation.

"Knowing these cheapo chairs, it probably is!!" Tsunade replied happily, and she drank sake with Jiraiya while they awaited their turn at the microphone.

After another moment of awkwardness, and pain on Gai's part, Gai just sat back down, worsening the nail-injury.

"OKAY THEN. PLEASE CONTINUE WITH YOUR SPEECH, PLEASE!!" The announcer urged.

"Ah! That right!! Well, I'm Hinata and this is Sasuke!!" Sakura (Hinata) began, before being innterupted.

"Hinata stutters when she talks, you know." Shino mocked.

"Yeah. She's really shy, and nice, and blue hair and white eyes match her way better than you." Gaara agreed. "Yeah... Hinata's so cute..."

Everyone just stared. Their thoughts were all basically akin to the following.

'Gaara likes Hinata?!'

'That coldhearted demon guy likes the nicest girl in town?'

'Gaara-Kun likes HER?!'

'Gaara-Kun doesn't have a crush on me!'

'She stole MY Gaara's heart!'

'...GAARA LIKES ME?!!'

'Woah!! That's hilarious!!'

'Didn't expect that!'

'Totally knew that'd happen.'

"Ahem... WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME LIKE THAT FOR?! AND WHY IS IT ALL SILENT SUDDENLY??!!" Gaara yelled, blushing.

"DUDE!! YOU'RE TOTALLY BLUSHING!!" Kiba shouted, laughing his head almost off.

"Gaara likes Hinata!!"

"Hinata and Gaara, sitting in the sand!! There goes Gaara, touching her hand!!" Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai, and Tsunade all sang.

"Uh, can we get on with our speech already?!" Sakura (Hinata) finally asked, getting anxious and annoyed.

"Oh, fine! Just hurry it up!!"

"Okay! Well, I think that Sasuke and I are perfect for eachother because, well, we're so alike!! For further information on our similarities, just check out AlwaysHiei's fanfiction "Obvious Solution", here on this website. And leave a review for it, while you're at it!! Just look at her profile." Sakura explained.

"Hn. Yes. We made this presentation to elaborate on our cuteness together. Watch." Naruto (Sasuke) ordered, trying to not use too many syllables.

They flipped through the entire computer-presentation very quickly, wqhile everyone pretty much booed at the terrible, and obviously modified, pictures.

"SO!! VOTE FOR US; SASUKE AND HINATA!!" Sakura (Hinata) concluded before leaving the stage.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for reading and supporting this, everyone!!

Please, review!!

This chapter was really random, and I apologize for that. I was planning on making their speech more elablorate, but, I've run out of time and I really wanted to update today (Since I didn't on the weekend), and I couldn't get it out right.

Anyways, for anyone who heard about the whole Plagiarization thing. Yes, it did happen. Someone took this story and copied it. Fortunately, I got them to take it down. So, for the time being, everything's fine. But thanks to everyone who helped me out during the crisis. (If no one had told me, I never would have actually noticed; really, thank you).

Once again, be kind, and drop a review on your way out. REVIEW!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	16. Chapter 16

Dance of The Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 16

Once Naruto (Sasuke) and Sakura (Hinata) got offstage, the announcer announced that Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't have to make a speech because 'TSUNADE IS OUR HOKAGE, AFTER ALL!' though everyone knew it was because they were both completely drunk. The announcer then continued to annouce that Sasuke (Naruto) and Hinata (Sakura) were up next; after intermission.

Though she saw no reason to have one when they only had two more speeches to go, Hinata was thankful for the extra time to calm herself down. She was already quite nervous, and it didn't help that everyone had just discovered Gaara's crush on her a few minutes ago.

Even though she hadn't heard really any of the speech, and had no clue who'd been speaking, due to her and Sasuke (Naruto) going to the food area to get all the good food before everyone else got back there, somehow she'd heard the entire Gaara part. And it freaked her out.

'Gaara and Hinata sitting in the sand, there goes Gaara touching her hand...' Continuously echoed through her mind as she did her best to calm down.

Sasuke (Naruto) quickly noticed his partners nervousness, and did his best to console her.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was not the best person to try and cheer someone up. Especially not people who annoyed him like Sakura. Although, she hadn't been annoying him the entire night.

Still, if only she were Hinata. Well, maybe not...Hinata was being a bit irritating as of tonight. Which was weird as well.

Sasuke just shrugged it off, and began his efforts to cheer her up.

"Hey, Sakura! It'll be fine. We're not gonna mess up, and you'll do great! So, come on!" Sasuke (Naruto) urged, surprising himself. He didn't have any idea of what he'd say, but it all just flowed out.

'Oh, Naruto-Kun! I feel a bit better now. If only you would've said "Hinata".' Hinata thought. Lately, her feelings for Naruto were getting stronger and stronger. This night, her feelings had seemed to grow more than ever before.

"Thank you for the encouragement, Naruto-kun. I'm sure we'll do fine, too." Hinata (Sakura) replied, smiling at Sasuke (Naruto).

"Yeah, we will." Sasuke agreed, smiling.

And Hinata wasn't the only one who saw this. Everyone in the audience saw that smile, and they were all shocked amd amazed.

"Awww! Hinata and Sasuke were meant to be!! They're destined for eachother." Neji said.

"Yes! Hinata is the only one who can, and will, melt away the ice on his heart, and Sasuke will protect her from all things tainted and evil." Tenten shouted in joy.

"So different and yet so similar at the same time!" In yelled in spirit and support.

"Sasuke will be her prince, and Hinata his georgous princess!! IT'S SO CUTE!" Kankurou explained in joy.

Sasuke was, naturally, blushing like mad by this time. 'Gotta quit blushing, gotta quit blushing!!' Sasuke urged himself, to no avail.

"Hey, Why're you blushing, "Naruto"?" Shino mocked. Sakura (Hinata) and Naruto (Sasuke) were currently walking towards the food stand for food.

As they walked, the two were each lost in thought.

Sakura's thoughts were the following. 'I am completely in love with Sasuke now!! I mean it. I always liked him, but, after tonight, I'm seriously in love. I guess it's probably because he seems a bit happier now, and more enthusiastic. He's louder too, which is great, because I'm used to loudness, and I've sortive come to enjoy it.'

Naruto's thoughts were akin to the following. 'This is weird!! I have no clue why, but I think I'm in love with Hinata here! I always thought she was quiet and weird, but, right now she seems different!! She's talks more, doesn't blush and/or faint as much! Actually, she hasn't fainted even once (That I remember) tonight!! This is great! Yeah, she's defintely better. Almost Sakura- like! Which is wonderful!'

"AHHHHH!! TWO JERKS ATE ALL OF THE FOOD!!!" Everyone heard Naruto (Sasuke) yell.

Gaara replied, "How do you know it was only one or two people?!!"

"BECAUSE THEY LEFT A NOTE!! WITH CRUMBS ON IT!!" Naruto explained.

"What does the note say, idiot?!!" Kiba asked.

"IT SAYS: 'Hello there. Loser(s). We have eaten all of the food while you were at that idiotic speech. How sad for you; you will have to starve the rest of night, while my girlfriend and I are perfectly fine and full. Be jealous of us. My girlfriend has decided that we should be a bit merciful, so, we have left an abundance of crumbs; enjoy.'!!!!!" Naruto read in anger. "GAAAHHH! I'M SO HUNGRY! I KNOW; I'LL EAT THE CRUMBS--NO!! I DROPPED THEM ON THE GROUND!!! NOW I'LL HAVE TO EAT THEM ALL OFFA THE DIRTY GROUND!!"

"Hey! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY PERSON HERE, JERK! WE'RE HUNGRY TOO!!" Shino shouted in anger as he stood up and raced to the food-table for the crumbs.

"I want some too!" Another audience member agreed, as he ran after Shino. Soon enough, the entire audience ran to the food area, and were now in a giant fight over all and any crumbs there was.

"WELL... YOU TWO CAN START THE SPEECH NOW. I'LL JUST BE OVER THERE FIGHTING FOR THE CRUMBS!! GOOD LUCK!!" The announcer announced to Sasuke and Hinata, who looked over to the dark room the announcer apparently stayed in only to see... Orochimaru dash out the door and towards the raging and hungry crowd.

"He's the announcer?!" Sasuke and Hinata exclaimed in unision, staring with wide-eyes at the back of the evil sannin.

After a few moments of utter silence, Sasuke (Naruto) and Hinata (Sakura) agreed to just do the stupid speech.

Basically, they walked onto the stage, faced the empty seats, opened their mouths and said...nothing. They had nothing to say. Their speech was completely forgotten by both as soon as they got onstage.

'Oh! Within the few hours I've spent with Naruto-kun, my love has more than doubled for him! I have discovered so many reasons why we should be together in these few hours, but, I'm disguised as Sakura! And I don't think Sakura belongs with this man standing beside me; I know she doesn't! Because I do!! But since I'm pretending to be her, I have to support her being with him. But what do I say to support an idea I positively hate?!!' Hinata (Sakura) thought in confusion.

Meanwhile, Sasuke (Naruto) was in the midst of similiar thought-process. 'I have no idea why, but, I've somehow fallen for her! I always thought she was annoying and loud but now, I think she's the most wonderful person on Earth! But, wasn't Hinata the most wonderful person on Earth? Isn't she the reason why I'm standing up here, looking like moron, wearing an orange outfit?! If I fall in love with Sakura, It'll all be pointless! Yet, no matter how much I try and deny it, it's true! I've fallen in love with this person next to me!!'

As they were thinking, Sakura (Hinata), who'd jumped out of the crumb fight was, as usual, perfectly fine with her feelings, except she was really hoping Sasuke'd stay the way he was being tonight, and that he'd decide he liked bright colors like Naruto did.

Naruto (Sasuke) was fighting his way out of the fight, but, as he fought for his life, he just wished Hinata would be like Sakura all the time; he especially wanted her to dye her hair pink!

Though Hinata was already okay with her feelings, she had one dilemma. She'd always liked darker colors, because lighter colors tended to bother her and hurt her eyes, should she look too long. And, though Naruto had seemingly began to be a lot quieter, which was a huge part of why Hinata's love for him had nearly doubled seeing as to how loud noises could often hurt her ears, he'd end up getting loud again, knowing Naruto. Which was her only issue.

How could she get Naruto to completely and totally change his personality to permanently be like how he was tonight, if not even more quiet and subdued, and if she could get him to dye his hair black, and wear dark colors...Basically, she wanted him to be like Sasuke Uchiha.

She didn't know much about him, but, she knew he wasn't very brightly-colored when it came to clothing and looks, nor was he at all loud in personality, and though she always crushed on Naruto, she had also dreamed of marrying someone like Sasuke Uchiha.

It was odd, but, when she was younger, she had actually had a crush on the Uchiha, before he became coldhearted, of course. Though she'd moved on to Naruto, she never did forget about Sasuke or her old dream to marry him.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Sasuke came to terms with his feelings. Only one problem. What to do with that pink hair and loud personality? Too bad she wasn't always like Hinata Hyuuga.

Suddenly, as if in answer to their questions, it began to rain. It wasn't a drizzle; it was a downpour. Which was very bad for the foursomes' disguises. As you may remember from early on in this tale, they each bought hair dye to dye their hair with. But, they didn't just buy hair dye; they bought CHEAP hair dye. Very cheap hair dye. They kind that'll wash off with only a tiny bit of water spilled on it.

And as can be easily predicted at this point, the hair dye came out of each and every one of these fours hair.

Slowly but surely, Sakura's blue dye dripped out of her hair to reveal pink.

Hinata's dye dripped out to reveal blue.

Naruto's dye dripped out to reveal blond.

Sasuke's hair dripped out to reveal black.

The dye began to get inside of their contacts, too, so they each grudgingly removed them to reveal their original eye color.

As soon as they finished this, they all turned to face their 'dates' only to find that their dates weren't who they first thought.

'Then I've actually fallen in love with Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Hinata?!!'

TO BE CONTINUED

So, it's really almost finished. Wow. I hope you liked this chapter, because tried pretty hard on this one.

Finally, after so long, the announcer's identity is finally revealed!!

I guess the pairings are pretty much revealed in this chapter, but if you still didn't figure it out, then the pairings are, as they were from the moment I began this, Hinata/Sasuke and Naruto/Sakura. Sorry if you're dissapointed, and I hope it doesn't keep you from reading the last chapter (Which will probably be the next chapter, or the one after that).

Anyways, all those who've stuck with this story: Please review. Especially if you haven't done so yet. Even though it's almost over, I still want to know everyone's opinions on this. That way, my newest story can be even better (Though it's not comedy).

I hope to recieve many reviews!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	17. Chapter 17

The Dance of The Chuunin

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter- 17: And so it All Finally Ends

Hinata Hyuuga, stared in shock at the man she had come to love in this short evening; the man who she thought to be Naruto Uzumaki. The man who had turned out to be Sasuke Uchiha.

And Sasuke Uchiha stared right back in shock. He'd thought he had loved Sakura Haruno in the end, but now it turned out he had it all wrong. He had had it all right before; he really did love Hinata Hyuuga.

Over by the food area, Sakura Haruno stared inm shock at the guy who she had unexpectly fallen for; it wasn't the serious and handsome Sasuke Uchiha she'd always dreamed of. It was the loud, goofball Naruto Uzumaki whom she never even imagined falling for.

Naruto Uzumaki stared in happiness; He thought he loved Hinata Hyuuga in the end, and that he'd been wrong for years about loving Sakura Haruno, but it turned out that for once, Naruto was the one in the right the entire time; He truly did love Sakura Haruno.

"...NARUTO?!!!" Sakura yelled in surprise. "I FELL IN LOVE WITH NARUTO?!!"

"YOU LOVE ME?!!" Naruto shouted in joy. "SAKURA LOVES ME!! SHE SERIOUSLY, REALLY LOVES ME!!!"

"OH, SHUT UP NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled; everyone was staring now, and it was a bit embarassing to her. "IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S A BIG DEAL!!"

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! I FINALLY GOT THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS TO LOVE ME BACK!!" Naruto continued to shout. "I'M SO EXCITED!!"

"Jeeze...It's not that great." Sakura mumbled, starting to blush.

"SAKURA!! I promise to always love and protect you!!" Naruto said, pulling Sakura into a hug.

"Um, o-okay...You d-don't have to be s-so serious..." Sakura mumbled into Naruto's shoulder. She then proceded to think, 'Oh no! I think the stutterings stuck!! NO!!'

"Then...You're not Naruto...?" Hinata asked quietly.

"No, I'm Sasuke Uchiha...And, you're not Sakura?" Sasuke questioned quietly.

"No, I'm just Hinata Hyuuga..." Hinata affirmed. "Sorry if you're dissapointed by me..."

"No. It's fine." Sasuke denyed, shaking his head slightly. "I'm actually relieved and... happy. I've always loved you... But, are you okay with this?"

"Of course I didn't expect this, but, I'm fine with it..." Hinata began. "I always thought I was meant for Naruto, but... this just means I was wrong...And, I think that's okay; I felt like tonight I could sortive connect to you, more than Naruto...I may not have spoken to you much, and maybe I don't know much about you, but this seems like...like the real thing. And even though I never thought this would happen, I'm really happy. I'm happy that I finally found someone I truly love." Hinata finished the last part in a much more confident voice.

"...Thank you." Sasuke mumbled, a bit embarassed. "I'll do my best...to make this all work out."

Everyone at the food stand immediately awwed at the two scenes before them. "That's so cute!!"

"I'm so sad, and yet so happy!" Gaara began to say. "I had such a huge crush on Hinata, and now she has a boyfriend, and it isn't me! I'm happy she finally found peace, though!!"

Shino, who was currently dabbing his eyes with his handerchief, muttered. "That's gotta be the two heart-warming scenes I ever saw with my own two eyes."

His bugs all began agreeing with their master.

Orochimaru ran to the karaoke stage, grabbed the microphone, and started singing, "On The Wings of Love" by Jeffrey Osborne.

"This is dedicated to HinaSasu and SakuNaru!!" He yelled before starting with the lyrics.

"Just smile for me and let the day begin,

You are the sunshine that lights my heat within,

I'm sure that you're an angel in disguise,

Come take my hand and the two of us will rise!

On the wings of love

Up and above the clouds

The only way to fly

Is on the wings of love

On the wings of love

Only the two of us

Together flying high

Flying high Upon the wings of love

You look at me and I begin to melt

Just like the snow when a ray of sun is felt

I'm crazy bout ya baby can't you see

I'd be delighted if you could come with me

On the wings of love

Up and above the clouds

The only way to fly

Is on the wings of love

On the wings of love

Only the two of us

Together flying high

Flying high Upon the wings of love

Yes you belong to me

I'm yours exclusively

Right now we live and breathe Each other

Insepreble it seems,

We're flowing like a stream

Running free flowing

On the wings of love

On the wings of love

Up and above the clouds

The only way to fly

Is on the wings of love

On the wings of love

Only the two of us

Together flying high

Together flying high

On the wings of love

Up and above the clouds

The only way to fly

Is on the wings of love

On the wings of love

Only the two of us

Together flying high

Together flying high

Upon the wings of love!!"

After he finished, everyone clapped.

"Thank you, thank you!! I hope you all liked my singing!" Orochimaru began. " That was dedicated to HinaSasu and NaruSaku; the best couples ever!!"

Everyone screamed in agreement to the statement.

Orochimaru bowed before jumping offstage and dashing back into the announcer office.

"OKAY!! WEREN'T THOSE TWO SECENS JUST THE CUTEST, EVERYONE??!! AND THE SINGING JUST THE BEST EVER?!!!" The announcer said. "WELL, NOW IT'S TIME FOR EVERYONE TO VOTE FOR THEIR FAVORITE COUPLES IN THE CONTEST!!! LET THE VOTING BEGIN!!"

All of the contestants crossed their fingers as everyone else filed in and out of the voting booths.

After about a half-hour, the voting was finished and the results were all tallied up.

All of the couples waited nervously for the winners to be announced.

"AND NOW EVERYONE, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!" The announcer said. "THE THIRD PLACE WINNERS OF OUR CONTEST ARE...HOLD ON A MINUTE..."

"Hurry it up!!" Shino yelled in boredom.

"HANG ON!! I CAN'T GET THIS ENVELOPE OPENED!!" The announcer complained. "OW!! I GOT A PAPER CUT!! WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!! I WANT MY MOTHERLY-FIGURE!!"

"JUST OPEN THE STUPID ENVELOPE!!!" Gaara yelled.

"OKAY, OKAY!!!" The announcer agreed frusteratedly. "AND THE THIRD PLACE WINNERS ARE... ANKO AND KAKASHI!!!"

"...THEY DIDN'T EVEN MAKE A SPEECH!!!!" Neji complained.

"NEITHER DID THE HOKAGE!!" Some random person countered.

"AT LEAST SHE CAME TO THE SPEECHES!!!" Ino yelled back.

"UM, CAN KAKASHI AND ANKO PLEASE COME UP?" The announcer said nervously.

Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke onstage, and there stood Kakashi and Anko.

"Sorry we're late..." Kakashi began.

"YOU'RE THE THIRD PLACE WINNERS!! HERE'S YOUR TROPHY!!!" The announcer interrupted, throwing a trophy out of the announcer offices window.

"Allright!! WE GOT A PLACE; AND A TROPHY!!" Anko exclaimed, grabbing the trophy.

"Yay..." Kakashi said excitedly.

"How did they get a place?!! They didn't even come for the speech part!!" Sakura yelled.

"Exactly!!" The whole audience shouted back. "They didn't force us into the sheer agony of listening to a terrible speech!!"

"AND IN SECOND PLACE; JIRAIYA AND TSUNADE-SAMA!!"

"I only voted for them because she's the hokage..." A voter who was wearing a T-shirt that said "I VOTED; CHUUNIN COUPLES CONTEST 2006!"

A murmur of agreements were heard throughout.

"AND IN FIRST PLACE; THE CUTEST COUPLE IN ALL OF KONOHA IS..." The announcer interrupted again. "THE CHICKEN AND THE STICK!!"

"What the??!!!" Neji yelled. "I didn't even see them on the list of couples!!"

"True, but you gotta admit; they are pretty cute together." Tenten commented.

"Yeah, they totally deserve it." Ino agreed.

"I gotta say, those two defintitely earned their right as the cutest couple." Shino added.

"Well, guess we didn't win..." Sasuke stated, holding Hinata's hand.

"Guess not. But it's fine..." Hinata replied.

"Yeah. Not a big deal; at least I still got the girl of my dreams." Sasuke agreed.

"AUGH!! NOW I WON'T GET THAT PRIZE MONEY!!" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted. "HINATA AND SASUKE ARE ONLY OKAY WITH THIS BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH IN FOR HUGE INHERITANCES WHEN THEY TURN EIGHTEEN!!"

"Yup. That's pretty much it." Hinata and Sasuke agreed, both still smiling.

"STUPID RICH JERKS!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed.

"Well, we aren't rich yet." Hinata pointed out.

"STUPID-SOON-TO-BE-RICH JERKS!!" Sakura and Naruto corrected themselves.

"That we are, that we are." Sasuke agreed.

"AUGH!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled agitatedly.

Suddenly, Gai walked towards the group.

"My butt!" He shouted in pain. "I'm too old for this..."

'WHAT THE--?!!' The four all thought. 'Gai-ACTING UNYOUTHFUL?!'

"NOOOO!! SENSEI! YOU MUST ACT IN ALL YOUTHFULNESS!!' Rock Lee yelled from the food stand.

"OWWW! SHUT UP, LEE! YOUR YELLING HURTS MY EARS!!!" Gai yelled in anger.

Lee, who'd run over to the group while he was yelling, dropped to the ground with anime tears flooding his eyes. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU'VE GONE TO THE SIDE OF THE LAZY, JUNK FOOD EATING, COUCH AND/OR COMPUTER CHAIR SITTING, TV WATCHING, COMPUTR OBSESSED PEOPLE!!! YOU'VE GONE TO THE DARK SIDE!!! TO THE SIDE OF COMPLETE UNYOUTHFULNESS!!!!!"

Suddenly, Gai seemed to go back to his senses as he looked down at his look-alike student with a shocked look of realization on his face. "...It's true. I've really become one of them..."

"Oh, Gai-Sensei!! Please, come back! Come back!!" Lee begged.

"But-but how?!! My butt; it hurts too much!!" Gai replied. "It's all so hopeless!!"

"You can come back, sensei!! All you must do is bear the pain and do five-hundred pushups!! A MERE FIVE HUNDRED PUSHUPS!!! You can do it!!" Lee urged, standing up.

"I don't think I can..." Gai replied, shaking his head before looking at his students face, which had a look mixed with sadness at his sensei's self-defeat, and confidence in his sensei's push-up abilities. After seeing this, Gai continued speaking with, "But, I MUST TRY!!"

Gai got down onto the ground and did his push-ups. The two couples both got up and left.

As they walked away, Naruto and Sasuke realized something...THEY WERE WEARING EACHOTHER'S CLOTHING!!! Sakura and Hinata were as well, but they could easily go into the restroom and change. Unfortunately, the males' restroom was currently out of buisiness, due to Gai recently using its facilities.

Sasuke and Naruto both immediately froze in realization of this and turned to look at eachother.

They both yelled, "WE GOTTA SWITCH; NOW!!!" Before running off in random directions. Sadly, they both went in opposite ways.

Naruto ran through the part of town in which all of the silent, cold-hearted guys who have fanclubs hang out. As soon as they saw Naruto running through their area in Sasuke's clothing, they all greeted him, and welcomed him as a new member of their group...in a very happy and excited manner.  
Naruto, who'd quit running, merely stared at them in awe. These people were actually kind, happy, friendly, and maybe even annoying and loud?!!

He just continued staring as he saw them all laugh and joke around together, look through magazines, and play around with cute girl dolls.

Sasuke had ran into the area of town where people who wear orange or other bright colors, talk a ton, are accused of being really annoying, and seem to get punched a lot by the girl they're crushing on hung out. As soon as they saw Sasuke in Naruto's clothing, they greeted him and reluctantly let him into the group...in calm, uncaring manners.

He just looked on as these guys joined in on staring contests, glaring contests, bragging contests, and silent contests.

After watching in boredom for a little while, Sasuke, who was kinda freaked out, left the area in search of Naruto.

After they both ran for about a half-hour, they finally found eachother.

"Uh, hey..." Sasuke greeted lamely. He was sortive nervous, though he didn't know why.

"Yeah, hi..." Naruto replied, also nervously.

They fell into a moment of silence before they both blurted out, "You'd better not have any feelins for Sakura/Hinata!!"

They just looked at eachother for another moment before once again blurting out, "Not that I'd ever break up with her if you did."

Sasuke smirked and Naruto followed suit.

"I can't believe you actually dressed up like me. You must be desperate to get a girlfriend."

"Watch it, man! You dressed up like me too."

"Yeah, well, for your information, I could careless about you being with Sakura. I love Hinata; not Sakura." Sasuke said.

"And I don't care that you're with Hinata either!" Naruto replied.

"Good; I mean, I only asked because I know she liked you, and wanted to know if you had feelings for her." Sasuke continued.

"Me too." Naruto agreed.

"Because if you did, I'd beat you up if you tried anything."

"Glad we cleared that up; now let's change our clothes!!" Naruto finished.

They ran into the nearest restroom, switched outfits, used the toilets, and washed their hands before running off towards Sakura and Hinata.

With Hinata and Sakura

"Um, Hinata?" Sakura said quietly, looking towards her friend.

"Yeah?" Hinata replied.

"You are okay with me and Naruto being together..Right?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Of course! I really liked him before, but now I realize it was more of a family-love. You're okay with me and Sasuke, right?" Hinata affirmed.

"Yup." Sakura replied. "I liked him for all of the wrong reasons, anyways."

They both smiled at eachother before their new boyfriends popped up in front of them.

"Sorry about that!!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, sorry." Sasuke said calmly.

"It okay."

"It's fine." The girls replied, waving their wait off. "Let's just go."

The two couples got up and walked off together, each person holding hands with their boyfriend or girlfriend. As they walked off into the distance, their silouettes became smaller and smaller in the moonlight.

It had been tough, and it took a lot of time, not to mention humiliation, but these four people had finally managed to find their true loves. It would seem "Tsunade's Dance of Romance" had actually worked, as it had created many wonderful couples that were sure to create plenty of juicy gossip within the small town.

And who knows? There could be more couples just waiting to form. I suppose we'll just have to wait for next year's "Dance of the Jounin" to discover them.

Yes, It was a pretty sight to waitch, the two couples walking slowly into the night together; well, except for the shadow of the toilet paper hanging out of Naruto's pants.

THE END

Yup. That's the end. Hope you all enjoyed this story til this end. I had lots of fun writing it all, and had plenty of laughs from it. I loved all of the reviews I've recieved for it, and I'm glad so many people like this one. I feel kinda sad that it's all over, but a bit happy to know it ended fairly well in my opinion. I really like how it all turned out. I know a lot of people are dissapointed with the couples outcome, but I also know lots of people are happy, including myself, so I'm pretty satisfied.

I hope everyone found this entertaining, and I hope to hear from everyone on another of my stories too!!

Seeya or goodbye, depends upon whether you read my other stories,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
